For Every Hate There is a Reason
by wolfseer4life33
Summary: All of England's colonies hated him. He didn't understand why they did; didn't he modernize them and turn them into some of the wealthiest countries in the world? The problem is, he didn't see how he was killing each and every one of them, slowly, silently, painfully. Fed up with his ignorance, all of the colonies got together and wrote their reason for the hate.
1. America

_**A/N: This is my first multichapter drabble or maybe they're viginettes so this is all pretty new to me. After writing Once Upon a Time I decided to keep writing about all of the colonies and I might branch out to being conquered in various historical events. Feel free to correct me on my historical knowledge if it's inaccurate. I decided to add to this chapter so sorry for the email, I felt that I needed to expand on America since oddly enough, he has the shortest excerpt until I added this.  
**_

_**Historical Notes: Forgot to do these for him...gah! I'm American too...meh, anyways to the real notes. Native Americans reached the modern United States via the ever popular theory that there used to be a land bridge between Alaska and Russia. Humans then migrated over and settled in the US with their own unique culture thus springing America and Canada to life, Canada being the older one. It was like this for at least twenty thousand years until Europeans came and made America a melting pot of every country. USA held the most drives for the Haiti government though UK chipped in substantial amounts. America also enjoys very close relationships to the Romanian government and invests in the Balkan area which is between Hungary and Turkey essentially; they include: Romania, Moldova, Serbia, Kosovo if you count it as a country, Bulgaria, Greece, Albania and Bosnia. Greek the language is closely tied to America and due to governmental (and slightly cultural) reasons, America could be considered close to the Balkans. USA probably has one of the highest if not the highest rate of foreign investment which is centered in China and the Middle East but helps many smaller countries. Lord of the Rings was filmed in New Zealand and gave that country a tourism boost, completely unintentional though. **_

_**Personal Notes: America is a lot more matter a fact which is a reference to the high amount of science USA does. I'm not trying to offend any religious people honestly but the mindset of science reflects the USA in some ways. You need to have proof to do anything significant otherwise you become a scandalous figure. We do need to work on the death penalty a bit though...just saying. America as a country and as a person can be awfully generous when it comes to charity, most billionaires donate part of the fortune or the public annoys them until they do make the donation. Most high schools have at least a charity club that gives money within the country to the less fortunate or outside or both. America's financial crashes are a combination of recklessness of investors, cheating bank owners, and the fact that we borrow more than we can pay back. It is the people's fault. Back to America. I made him close to most of the other cannoned characters, a great deal of it is statistical and governmental relationships but the point is that he's there and others are not. He's much closer to Canada and the other English colonies than cannoned though most of them don't get much screen time. Most importantly, he knows each of them, personally. Deductively that means he's quiet observant and adept at seeing through masks people are fond of using. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or the characters in this fic. **_

_**Story Overview: England wondered constantly about why his former charges hated him so. Even his neighbor Iceland seemed to detest him even though he hadn't been an independent country for a full century yet. Really, with all the reading he does he ought to know better but he didn't. So all of his former colonies got together and wrote an excerpt each of their reason for leaving him.**_

**America**

Hey England. I'm starting off because we're all going to go in alphabetical order. Why did I leave you? Let's start off with the fact that you started killing off the natives that were taking care of me. Sure, some of them were hostile but if a stranger appeared in your land you would be wary too right? Because of your citizen's greediness I now have black marks of the guns you used against my native people. I might have not looked like them but they were family and family is important. I despised you for killing people who only gave me kindness. If you cared you would have let them love me right? And as you raised me, you seemed so determined to see that I wouldn't get involved in my country's politics. All because you wouldn't see me as an adult even though I had been hunting along side my native people for thousands of years. I might have looked like a child but we are nations England! Physical age doesn't matter much with us, most of us had been the same for millennia and would have been content to stay that way. I did grow up physically and the more and more I pointed this out, the more you hated me. I couldn't stand being your child constantly. I was America! I was a country that could stand on its own and had stood on it's own almost as long twenty-five thousand years! I couldn't be blind to my government or the wishes of my people so I went to war. You say I broke your heart but you broke mine so many years before I pointed my gun at you. That's why I left you. I couldn't bear all the pain you gave me all those years and I hardly got to see Silent Bear, my precious brother. You call me Alfred but my first name was Shining Eagle. And that's who** I** am not what you told me to be.

I'm always to blame for everything aren't I? The world's biggest punching bag...yeah right! Who's the one who takes in all of the broken and lost countries! Who was there for Haiti when she needed it most, who is the one who travels to the Balkan nations every year to try and fix them up since no one in Europe gives a damn! Who's the one who brought international trade to it's finest?! Who was the one who convinced China to open his market to the world? Who dared to stand against Russia and prove the suffering in his country? Who gave everyone the chance to be what ever they wanted? Sure, the debt I owe is particularly large, the wars and hypocrisy my country is so famous for, that's all true. Can you blame me completely though? Me the country, I represent the people not my government. My people didn't completely put themselves in debt though admittedly the fine print ought to be read and care should be taken with the stock market. The wars were because my people were divided not because I wanted it to happen. America the country is also decided by a minority called the Senate and the House of Representatives. Those people are there for themselves at times, the people however must be for America. So the names you call me, I ignore it all in favor of fixing myself. Fixing something already broken by my supposed founder...now that is true pain.

It's a good thing I decided to break away from you, at least I broke the cycle of generosity and exploitation. I'll never stop regretting being unable to help the others though...helping them has always been my personal goal. Why else would I visit Australia and India so much? Lord of the Rings helped New Zealand too, though I swear that was unintentional. As of late...Hong Kong and I share mostly business relationships and wrangling with his government can be frustrating but it's not his fault. It's them. The Hong Kong I know much rather play video games all day than annoy my government. Seychelles and I are both trying to get South Africa and Nigeria back on their feet but it's not working thanks you to Arthur. I wonder sometimes, despite all the help you've given (to which I'll always be thankful for) how we were once brothers.


	2. Australia

**A/N: Hello, I'm back. Below is Australia's entry, yeah I know most people don't care what happens down under but I'm from America; everyone gets representation supposedly. Just so you know, Canada's entry will be after Australia so look forward to that next week. I'm going to hit all the cannoned characters: America, Australia, Canada, Hong Kong, India, New Zealand and maybe England's brother's after I do more research. After that I might either create an epilogue with England reading all of this or continue the entry's with OCs so that the other thirty or so colonies England had at one point get representation. **

**Historical Notes: The only tribute to another country's soldiers is in Turkey and it was to the ANZAC (Australia New Zealand Army Corps). They had nothing to do with the European powers besides being their colony so there was a lot of sympathy for the ANZACs who fought at Gallpoli, Turkey during World War I and how they got dragged into World War II. For that reason, Turkey is respected by Australia if anything else. Australia started its aboriginal culture around 10,000 years ago while England started permanent settlements around 6,000 years ago. For that reason, Australia is considered 'older' than England technically. India is also older than England because seriously, their history is so long and complicated they match the Chinese. The Indian Subcontient is also geographically closer to Africa than the British Isles so logically, India would be older than England. That's also why Australia and India will probably come off as extremely bitter. Oh and before I forget, the Brits nearly wiped out all of Australia's native population which he's lived with for about ten thousand years. Should work out well right? **

**Biological Notes: Ok, I used my slight biology nerd side in this chapter. Part of it is on the impact of European animals on the native Australian species and the fact that the Great Barrier Reef is going to get destroyed due to overfishing, the black markets etc. Very cheerful aren't I? Sorry there's so many notes...Australia actually has quite a lot to complain about. **

**Warnings: Torture is mentioned (Australia was a penal colony after all) and England bashing (major, major England bashing)  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, do not ban **

**Australia**

England. Where to begin with this? Let's see, you wipe out my indigenous people with your diseases and guns almost to the point of extinction, waged war against my brother for twenty years, turned me into a prison camp, torture me to get me to comply, deem me a replacement, dragged me into two world wars just because and let my people die because they're 'second-rate' and expected me to see you as a loving brother. Not happening mate. I know I'm not as strong or as wealthy as America but today no one hates Australia unlike America. I welcome all the nations with open arms not because I'm naïve but because I need them to survive thanks to you. Really, I was doing fine for the last few millennia until you came; I had enough food, a roof over my head, a loving tribe that would protect me and teach me, I didn't need you from the start and frankly, I don't need you now. Even with the bad leg I have, which by the way is your fault-you and your torture contraption-I'm growing up as a modern country, just like America, New Zealand, Canada, India and the rest of us. We're not children England and I remind you again that I'm OLDER than you are. So is India unquestionably and even Canada isn't a child country. He used to be Vinland, if you recall Iceland found him five hundred centuries before France did. New Zealand was younger but he lasted the longest when it came to fighting against you and after he broke away, he became one of the least corrupted countries in the world. America is also younger but look at him! He's on top of the world because he broke away from you! Shouldn't you be happy he and Kiwi became so strong by themselves? It couldn't have been an easy path. And what about ANZAC? I had nothing to do with war, in fact, I hate blood and I hate fighting. Because of you I got pitied and I despise that though I have a new found respect for Turkey. I'm strong, I can carry on but now I have all these scars because you let my people die! Because I'm less than you even though you supposedly have a 'democratic' government! Do you remember how you used to scream and hit me every week because the wars weren't being won fast enough? You were the one letting us die and rot thank you very much. Think about us rather than you England you self centered git. Remember when you started introducing mice into my country? They cost millions of dollars in property damage you, you, idiot! There are no predators that would eat those little devils. And what about sheep and cattle? Admittedly, they do boost my country's economy but still! They introduced diseases and started wiping out my native animals and my people! Not to mention, you and the others started the trend of taking fish to sell as pets! One out of five fish even make it to the stores and don't get me started on the black market rings. I never had animal invasions, a black market, or an overfishing problem until you came. What were you good for in my country?


	3. Canada

_**A/N: Yep Chapter 3 is Canada as promised, it's a bit early but I hope you all enjoy it. As a side note, each one of these seems to get longer as I go along...anyways this has been my most successful story yet XD! Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed the gesture is well loved! Next week, it's Hong Kong's turn...the warning is going to go up on that one since Hong Kong most likely got some backlash from the Opium Wars.  
**_

_**Historical Notes: Erich Marie Remarque is mentioned. Most high school students in America read his book All's Quiet on the Western Front. Canada mentions him briefly at the end. Erich was a German soldier who, after the war, wrote the aforementioned book. It was an international hit and revealed the terrible realities of war rather than glorifying it like most writers had in the past two-four thousand years. Tear gas is also mentioned, it's a gas that was a German invention though England and France stole it afterward. To the best of my knowledge, this gas causes blindness instead of the burns mustard gas causes. It also doesn't make you cough up your lungs...I think. An Icelandic exile named Leif Ericson was the first person to discover North America. The theory goes that he landed in Newfoundland, Canada and established two settlements. Some people in the United States with Norse ancestry believe it was possible these settlements could have been on Cape Cod. As such, this passage insinuates that Canada considers Iceland his founder not England. In World War II Canada took more losses per capita than America.  
**_

_**Side Notes: Canada is a kind person so I imagined him as sort of the comforter out of all the English colonies that had to suffer through the world wars before decolonization took place. I also made him much closer to America than is cannoned and gave him a lot more grit personality wise. Canadian government also recognizes several Native Canadian dialects so like America, he also gets an aboriginal background. Iceland also gets a say despite the fact that Leif is technically Norwegian, Iceland is closer to Canada anyways. I'd imagine Canada looks to him as a older brother figure; both of them are high on the stats for health care, low corruption, education and other notable things.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own this anime...actually it would be a lot more depressing if I did. **_

Hello England. Do you remember me? At all? I'm Canada…in case you forgot again. America suggested I become semi-invisible so I won't get hurt by people who would use me the way you did. Judging by how I turned out, I think it was the right decision. I might have sent troops to march with America along with his many wars but he's my brother. No matter what, I'll always care for him and follow him even though he makes mistakes as all people do. He is Shining Eagle as I was Silent Bear. We both knew each other millennia before you ever introduced us to each other. We are not children, we are not weak and we knew you were no good. The sheer arrogance and disrespect you had, was blatant and despite common belief, neither I nor America are dense. Being dense is a way to hide who you really are and what you're really thinking. It's to protect and drive away not to show the world who we are. I had European kin centuries before France ever found me. Iceland, also with Leif Ericson, reached me long before you did. Whether Iceland himself believes it or not...I still remember him quite clearly. He had been a frail but determined teenager when he came to my land, five hundred years before Christopher Columbus found the Caribbean. I remember him crying as the Norse boats left, promising to never allow the other Nordics to create anything permanent on my land. Some of the Norsemen came back but were killed shortly. The stories circulated but nothing happened for five centuries. Five centuries more with my people. Five centuries more with Shining Eagle. Iceland gave up the brotherhood he could have had with us so we would escape colonization longer. Every time I see him now, I can see the price in his eyes, when they're not glaring at the other Nordics...they are sad, quiet, and longing as if waiting for someone to come back to him. I know it is me, I can feel him watching me with concern, as if worried I might get hurt again. I'm glad he still cares so much and I'm glad that now, he's also free and doing well. Will either of us ever be able to call each other brother though? I don't know but unlike you, I believe he deserves the chance.

* * *

Today, I'm one of the most stable countries in the world and I still have my native people who loved and cherished me as a child. I suppose I'm one of the luckier colonies, I have never starved or been beaten in your care. However, I was also the one with a large amount of edible and useful natural resources. Roasted kangaroo just doesn't taste as good as deer or moose and India is vegetarian. I do not approve of how you treated India, Australia, Hong Kong and New Zealand. Who do you think cradled them every night as they cried out for their homelands and cursed you with every fiber of their soul? Who was the one who comforted them and patched them up after your abuse? Who had to sneak them real food and not the garbage you create? I did! Who was the one who refused to abandon Hong Kong during World War II! It was me, not you, who bought Hong Kong time, who liberated the Netherlands, Rome, who per capita, lost more people than my brother who was the supposed hero of the war! I never regret helping them but I will make this clear: I hate you. I hate you for doing this to them. I hate you for turning Shining Eagle into America. I hate you for treating my citizens as second-rate. I hate you for causing even more French and English conflict in my country. I hate you for World Wars I and II. Do you know why I got glasses? Because you forced my country to participate and the ones that came back lost their eye sight because of Germany's tear gas. Now my vision is irreparable; my glasses might be called Quebec but she was the one who gave me these, the name is in her honor. I used to bolder, braver, more fierce than I am now. After all of the horrors you (and France) put me through I can no longer use the courage I once had. I clam up when you and France fight because the fights remind me of the times I spent and saw in the trenches. Erich got it right: war is fought by the wrong people. I never should have gone into World Wars I and II if I had been free. If Iceland had been free or if my brother won the War of 1812, maybe the suffering I face would have never happened. I got the longer end of the stick and I'm grateful but that doesn't mean that I don't cry over the damage you cost the rest of my family and my country.


	4. Hong Kong

_**A/N: Ok, Hong Kong's chapter! This one is progressively longer than the rest...I swear they just keep on expanding. I forgot to mention Seychelles as part of the cannoned characters last chapter; she will get a piece don't worry about it! South Africa is also a pending character that will get mentioned (and has more than a little to rant about). Thank you to all of those who have continued reviewing, favorting and following! Virtual cookies for all of you! Next week it's India which as we all know, went swimmingly once the Brits conquered it and they're is absolutely no hard feelings (please note the sarcasm, there has to be some way to express sarcasm over the internet). After that it'll go-New Zealand, Seychelles, South Africa OC, other OCs which by the way, can be requested by review or PM(maybe Nigeria). I don't have China in these chapters because 1) China got divided up among several European nations 2) Not many of the other colonies have a good history with him 3) I think he has a little too much pride to lean onto countries such as Australia and 4) I actually forgot him until I started typing out this note. If requested, I'll write something for him as well but it would come out as hypocritical, China controlled Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Taiwan, Hong Kong and a number of other countries I can't think off the top of my head for thousands of years. Some like Vietnam, earned their independence though as history shows, the Europeans screwed that up as well. Taiwan and Hong Kong are still under Chinese control so arguably they are still imperialists. Then again, so are we Americans I mean we have Puerto Rico, Samoa and Guam under our control, it even says US Samoa.  
**_

_**Historical Notes: Hong Kong was already an extremely wealthy and valuable port city and really didn't need Britain to expand it's markets because Hong Kong had been trading with the Europeans, Africans, Pacific Islanders, other Asian countries etc for centuries. Once the Europeans found routes and got ships to get to Asia, they imported opium because of 1) there were a lot of opium addicts 2) they could charge high prices for it and 3) because outside of opium, the only thing the Chinese even remotely wanted was Spanish silver which is really Central/South American silver. During World War II Hong Kong was under siege by the Japanese. The Brits abandoned the city because they believed/knew they couldn't hold the city but the Canadians did try to hold the fort and it worked for about seventeen days before the city fell. **_

_**Side Notes: Hong Kong, despite being England's age, my best estimate is around 6,000 years, is physically the youngest out of all of the colonies. His mind is very shrewd and clever though, many stories depict young Chinese boys as clever and mischievous along with the current stereotype that Asians are highly intelligent (at least in my part of the world, I have no idea elsewhere and I knew several Asians who are quite average). I tried to paint Hong Kong as this. He's also very close to Canada who stuck with him until the end during the battle of Hong Kong and with the other colonies who helped him get through the opium days. I'm not expert on drug usage but I did some research and tried to depict what happens when someone using opium goes into withdrawal. It's pretty horrifying and I resolutely refuse to look at the pictures. I also made him very close to Taiwan; currently their situations are similar, Chinese Islands who have a form of self-government and a flag but are still part of China. Taiwan rebelled while Hong Kong was busy repairing but I'd imagine they're quite close, like siblings. America recognizes Taiwan as independent and on the baby bottles my cousin has is 'Made in Hong Kong' rather than 'Made in China'. If it's because Hong Kong is a self governing city or considered independent I'm not completely sure of but Hong Kong also gets along with America well. Australia and India are given magical powers, no there are no specifications but they do have them since their religious and mythological sides are quite complex, enough to probably gain such powers.  
**_

_**Warnings: Drug use for the sake of historical accuracy and England-bashing for obvious reasons. Don't like don't read! **_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own whatsoever, this is purely fanbased.  
**_

**Hong Kong:**  


How to greet you? Dear England? No...brother? That's even worse. I'll call you Arthur, yes that's it alright. I can't say I'm thrilled with you either. You took me away from the only family I'd known and introduced the drug called opium. Do you know why I always cover up as much skin as possible even though my country is so hot? It's because of all the drug addicts you created in my country that I have scars of those who starved because they couldn't get opium. I remember how you forced me to take a smoke and then bang! I was hooked and I couldn't stop it. Withdrawal used to cause me episodes every week when the other colonies hid the pipe from me. Everything was such a blur of pain, I ached for that detestable drug, begged for it, needed it. It wasn't just the physical dependence that hooked me too it, the cloud of calm, the receding pain, it was my escape from being mentally scarred. Guess who shared a room with Australia and New Zealand all through ANZAC? Guess who had to watch Canada go to pieces every time he was dragged into some war of yours? Somehow, all the other colonies managed to keep me and themselves in one piece after seventy-two hours of vomiting and pleading with them. They're stronger than they look, mentally and physically. After that, I'd always have a bad cough; my respiratory system would have started getting affected by the morphine. I used to be dependent on it but I was able to get off of the drug because of them and I'm grateful for it. Thank goodness for modern medication and therapy!

The question then arises, why did you give me the drug? Wait...wait…that was a rhetorical question wasn't it? You did it so I would be dependent on you; so I would do anything you wanted. You wanted to control me by killing me with drugs. Don't try hiding the truth Arthur, even an American could tell you that you used opium to control China and I. You said you loved me, you said I was a brother, an adorable child, someone you'd never give up. I don't want to be a little kid; I want to be a person, someone living for something. If you cared, why did you give me it? If you taught me kindness I would have done anything for you. Why else would I have held onto China's leg until he nearly kicked me off when I left him? It was because he loved me, as a little brother as something important while I was just another personification you conquered, another 'thing'. If you really cared, why weren't you there for me when I was trying to get off it? Surely you would have heard me screaming at Canada every week at least once during the century I spent in your London home. Surely you would have heard Australia and India going out of their minds, trying to do something with their magic (yes they have magic you bastard). Surely you would have heard New Zealand crying and cradling the smaller island colonies…right? Couldn't you see how you were killing me? Couldn't you see how you were killing all of us? I was never your priority, no matter what I gave and it never mattered how hard I fought for you. World War II should be prime proof of that. All I was was a chance to buy time. At least Canada stuck with me and China let me have some freedom once I returned. What have you brought me?

I was already a thriving port city before you came, I'm confident I'd still be alive today if it weren't for you. Admittedly, thanks to your influence I became a modern, wealthy country, with more than I could have ever dreamed. But if you had never come, I never would have become an emotionless, cold, indifferent country. Because of you, I shut myself so I would never get hurt again. Now I can't laugh with Korea anymore. Now I can't hug Taiwan without feeling scared. Now I can't tell Canada thank you for all he did. I can't tell America thank you for acknowledging me as different from China like he did with Taiwan. I can't tell India and Australia thank you for putting up with me for a century or say sorry to the other colonies for all of the trauma I caused them. Without you, I still might have been able to say all of this and finally do what most people haven't seen me do in centuries. Smile.


	5. India

_**A/N: I know this is late don't kill me! I had an epic party on Friday, a trip to the city on Saturday and a concert on Sunday ^^" Please forgive the few day's lateness. The order is now: New Zealand, Seychelles, South Africa, Georgia and for my own purposes, Nigeria. Feel free to continue to add OC's I'm not going to complain, in fact, I'd be happy to. Still debating on the wisdom of adding the rest of the UK into this story but I'll probably do it in the end. Moving on! **_

_**Historical notes: Tea was invented in either India or China. I honestly have no idea who created it first and historical records on it are kinda sketchy. It was and probably still is one of India's biggest exports. India mentions violent protests which is a reference to the Sepoy Rebellion. You see, the Brits greased the cartridges that you put in guns with cow and pig grease (which is kinda gross). You had to get the grease off by cracking it with your teeth which is the last thing any Indian or Muslim would do seeing as cows and pigs are sacred to them. The sheer ignorance of Indian culture is pretty blatant in this episode of history. British troops were actually mainly Indian, at least the ones stationed in that country, and in WWI and WWII millions of Indians died due to famine that could have been avoided if the Brits actually cared for them and redistributed the food. This is basically ANZAC all over again...except with larger numbers. Gandhi will also be featured in this chapter, seriously you can't do anything about British Imperialism of India without him. **_

_**Side Notes: I imagined India as an older sibling figure to all the islands because 1) India was one of the first places to have human civilization and still exist therefore he's around 10K years old or more and 2) he's more mature than say, Australia at times. He cares a lot for the other English colonies, not that he'd openly say that. However, he often shielded the other colonies when they lived in London and they're grateful to him for it. India was one of the first colonies to start rebelling so India has a bit of a rebellious streak against Britain which is why he stuck around even after the independence so that the other colonies could be free (and also to rub in his face that he was free). Today he's tackling his population problem which is why he's preoccupied and doesn't hang around the other colonies as much though they still keep in touch.I also gave India a not very popular look on India and Pakistan's relationship. In this fic, India wishes that Pakistan could have been a brother to him, like what Gandhi had wanted though he's realistic enough to know that he will have to fight Pakistan with all his might should the fragile peace between those two countries get breached. It's not a popular opinion but I wanted each country to also have a human side. If India were a person rather than a country, then I believe this would have been his outlook. He's seen too many atrocities that exist in India to this day. Brotherhood, peace, food, equality, those are what India desires most.  
**_

_**Warnings: Mention of yet again, drug abuse, physical abuse, disease, British bashing, imperialism, and mutilation. Weak psyche should probably ignore the last few lines of this piece. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't take too seriously. History can be very ugly. **_

…I'm not even going to greet you in this paragraph. I don't like you. Let's be clear on that. You strutted into my home, acting as if you own me even though my culture is older than yours and then go off and create your own governments and take whatever you please. Tea came from me, not you. Or maybe China came up with it before I did but IT. IS. NOT. EUROPEAN. You took the crown jewels, you took servants, you took cotton and…you took me away from my people. That was the most unforgivable thing you've ever done to me. You separated me from them when they desperately tried to free themselves with guns. You locked me up in my room during the world wars when so many of my people died in your name. They did it so you could recognize them and what did you give them in return? Spanish Influenza! Decade worth of famine! You could have redistributed the food! You could have just left me out of those damn European Wars! You could have told your generals to stop shooting at my people! If you were a 'democratic' country than the sacrifice of thousands of lives should have never happened in my home! London is not my home! India is! I had everything I could have wished for and you took it all away on your own selfish whims. I won't deny that you have helped my country in some ways at the same time; I believe the bad outweighs the good.

Gandhi had the right idea. We had to rebel somehow and when guns didn't work there had to be other methods. I'm proud to say I met that man and participated in every fast, every protest, every cry for freedom even though I was trapped in London. He was India's hero, all the gods know I'll always remember him for what he did. All the sacrifices he made and the lives that others lost in the name of Indian freedom...he was a great man-forever will I honor those who died in the massacres- and my people are proud of them. Even when Pakistan broke away from me...this human whose life probably changed the fate of millions and inspired a whole generation...the memory of his passive ways pulled me through. It's true that the two of us have been tense and fought constantly but now there is a serenity to it all. Whatever Pakistan dishes out, I will have to face it with all my might but I still wish fervently that Gandhi's dream of Hindus and Muslims being brothers had come to pass. It's useless I know but that's how much he impacted me and while it may not represent popular opinion, I, as a person and not India, want to get along with Pakistan. After all I've seen, I don't think I could bear seeing another country get hurt.

I was there when Canada's eyes were damaged permanently He was crying that day, screaming for his brother, for us, and swearing revenge on you and France for all of the pain you've been putting him through. He couldn't see for days until the soldiers got home. At least he was brave enough to try and help some of the smaller countries.

I was there when Hong Kong was addicted to opium and all of us tried to get him off it. It was sick how you tried to control him with the drug. I hated how he'd cry out all night, begging us, cursing us when we all knew it was killing him. You caused it; I saw you force the pipe down his lips and broke some of his teeth in the process.

I was there when Australia was nursing his wounds from ANZAC and all those tortures you used on the prisoners. You let ANZAC die just as you let my people die in the world wars because we weren't important. We were expendable things, toys even. Don't even get me started on the torture devices. Aussie can't even walk properly anymore thanks to you.

I was there when New Zealand got horrifically sick when you introduced diseases that killed forty percent of his Maori. He loved them dearly you know, just as much as all of us loved their native people. You made them second-rate in their own homeland though. We are nothing to you, just land, money, tools, and people.

I was there when Seychelles would come into the living room, dripping with blood. You and France were fighting over her, not once caring that you were tearing up her land or treating her like property rather than the lively young lady she was. She still appears cheerful now but if you look carefully, there are tears in her eyes.

I was there when Nigeria cried her heart out as you mutilated the children to get the adults to comply with your wishes. You nearly broke her psyche; she still needs to talk to one of the saner colonies at least once a week in order to not break down and go into depression.

I was there when South Africa couldn't even move because of the amount of people dying in the mines you created in his home. All you wanted was gold and you never bothered with the safety of his people so they all went to death.

However, I was also there when all of us earned out independence more or less and we could see each other, whenever we wanted to. That's the only good thing that personally came out of this mess.


	6. New Zealand

_**A/N: Truthfully I used New Zealand to reflect some ideas I formulated towards the end. His country is one of the few assimilated countries with a strong bond to his native culture. Order now is: Seychelles, South Africa, Georgia, Nigeria and then I finally decided to do England's siblings: Wales, Scotland, and Ireland. Ireland is in two parts so I will most likely have to write two chapters for them. Any more requests are welcome. Thank you for all of your support!**_

_**Historical Notes/Statistics: New Zealand is ranked the second most peaceful country despite having participated in every war since WWI. I figured the world wars and ANZAC was getting repetitive so I neglected to cover New Zealand's role in those wars but just for the record; New Zealanders are good fighters. The Maori people of New Zealand probably migrated to the island in the 11th century making New Zealand one of the younger members of Britain's colonies and the youngest of all the cannoned characters. They actually were really tough and it took a few decades for them to get conquered by the Brits. Well it's more complicated than that. Whalers fishing off of New Zealand which was originally part of New Wales introduced guns which were traded for natural resources on the island. These guns were used in a series of civil wars until a balance in power was reached. The Brits let them have home rule but then after the balance of power for several years they completely took over New Zealand forcing the Maori into the northern part of New Zealand but they still have a parliamentary system and slowly gained independence for the most part. Queen Elizabeth is still their leader but is otherwise considered a separate country from England.  
**_

_**Personal Notes: I'd imagine since he was younger and the New Zealanders are very clear that they want to be separate from Australia so I decided he would hang out with a different crowd, namely England's older siblings. **__**Because of New Wales, New Zealand is the first to introduce the other British Isles, at least the main ones.**_This was historically based because of New Wales but also because of personality. New Zealand is a kind person unless he's playing rugby and also stastically, New Zealand is a country that pumps a lot of resources into helping less developed country. New Zealand however also contradicts this in the following script as he points out that development leads to tyranny. As a country, New Zealand is a contradiction, second peaceful in the world and yet still militarily involved. _**He's also the thinker mostly because he got off much easier than most of the other main colonies and because of that, had more time to think and create ideas. I would imagine his goal is to develop as much as possible but at the same time still remain peaceful and democratic. **_I also figured New Zealand would warm up to the older British Isles and get along well with Seychelles because to me their personality would seem similar. Also New Zealand is a bit of a mother hen I would think since all of the older characters got tortured, he would have to take care of the rest of the colonies along with Seychelles. Partially because out of the goodness of his heart but also because the New Zealand I see would never want anyone getting hurt and hates England for being a tyrant.  


New Zealand:

Well…I don't have as much to say as the others but I do dislike you…a lot. I have a reputation for being peaceful, I'm second in the world next to Iceland who by the way, would like to add that you're annoying and arrogant. I agree with him. Couldn't you see that he needed food to survive as a country? Though that question is rhetorical, you don't care if an island nation starved, bleed, cried, got ill or anything! Australia, Hong Kong and I should be living proof of that. You killed off 40% of my people 40%! Do you realize that equals thousands of lives! They would have never died, had you and the others stayed away. At first you were alright, you were quite cordial, you brought trade but you know what that trade did? Cause two freaking wars! The guns you brought, I despise them; they tore my Maori apart spiraling them into civil war for at least a decade. After that you decide that your supposedly superior government should take control and presto, we have yet another war on our hands. I hate fighting as odd as that might seem to you but what I hate the most is being helpless to you and your might. I'll be the first to admit you are indeed powerful but I will also say that you did not use it wisely. All who use their power for conquering fall. Why do you think I allowed fighting to go on in my land for so long? The fighters would simply wipe themselves out. Unfortunately…that didn't happen to you. Pity.

You could call me the mother hen of all the other colonies you had…at least that's how Aussie sees it. Seychelles and I spent hours and hours trying to comfort and give therapy before therapy even existed to around…forty personifications? Fifty? Depends on people's perception but there was always too many for us to comfort. We remember them all but one can only comfort one person at a time. I can't even remember how we all managed to stay sane after living with you for so long. Screams at night, radioactive food, bloodshed in our homeland? What were you thinking England…did you really think we could abandon you? Or rather, if you had been good to us, would we? All humans love kindness and those who are kind are eternally cherished. Why do you think Canada was always the good child? Some take advantage of it that's true but they always fall and are black marked by history. Better to be a kind benevolent ruler who got betrayed then be a tyrant who died undefeated.

Why did all this start? We could blame America if we didn't know what was really going on in his country during the time. Did you know be represented the Native Americans rather than your British settlers? Those people are British. 'Indians' are American and guess who started the trend of killing them off? You. We could attack Spain with these words for letting power go to your head but then half of America would have been stuck with him and that's not much better. Perhaps we can blame your rulers but we hear you supporting them throughout the revolutions in our home, you were the conservative side during my transition to commonwealth. Maybe it's your brothers who you claim are bullies. If that is true then why is Wales nearly mute, Ireland addicted to alcohol and Scotland so scarred there's hardly any clean skin left? What excuses do you have left? That we're ungrateful brats? The point isn't to improve, the point is to survive and we were doing that just find for ages. Call me a socialist but we don't need to improve, we just need to live. If we keep on improving we'll drive ourselves into the ground. We'll perish and die so long as we improve. If we let nature do her work then we would have died more naturally. The way animals die. That is the right way…is it not? Only we die by technology invented by ourselves. The rock an otter uses to crack open shells is not used to bash other otters. I wonder and I wonder why people like you exist because if you looked at the rest of the world, only people like you cause real chaos.


	7. Seychelles

_**A/N: I never realized how much Seychelles had against England until I started writing this...ok I'm going to be in Vietnam for the next month so I'm not sure if I can keep up my chapter a week ratio so please understand if there is a lull in updates ^^". As of now we're on OCs..South Africa then Georgia (state), Nigeria (because I said so) and the older British Isles (the Irelands, Scotland and Wales). I completely forgot Egypt was also under British rule for a while (facepalms) god the Brits are going to drive me crazy. I love you, UK, for Doctor Who and Sherlock but did you have to conquer so many countries?! Anyways...I'm not sure if I should do Egypt's since the majority of conquered history from that country is actually the Greeks and the Turks. I might tag him after the Isles but by then I"m not sure if I'll have the will power to. **_

_**Historical Notes/Current Notes: This is going to be long. Just saying. Seychelles was originally a colony under France. A few Arabic sailors might have seen the islands but no one lived on them until the 17th century. Originally the Brits thought Seychelles wasn't worth the effort to take from France but eventually they did take it because of it's proximity to other islands called Reunion (there should be an accent) and Mauritius. In fact Seychelles declared neutrality for a while thanks to the hard efforts of Jean-Baptiste-Queau de Quincy who is probably the first person to call Seychelles, different from France and England. The Seychelles islands were heavily dependent on trade because the Brits didn't give them any form of infrastructure and until slavery was abolished, there was a plantocracy in Seychelles. Plantocracy is basically the hierarchy on a plantation only applied to a whole community of people. The Brits also decided to make Seychelles a penal colony (though many of the people who were send there loved it). These criminals would later riot and cause chaos, almost a revolution. They came from Egypt, Cyprus, Turkey, basically Eastern Europe. Seychelles was also another participant in WWI and WWII though their numbers are definitely smaller than India and Australia but 42% died and even more were diseased and shell shocked. Afterward France bought back part of Seychelles further splitting the country (which is a collection of 150 islands). Several parties were made, petitioning for more rights, Seychelles actually wasn't a colony to start with, sort of an extension of Britain. Political chaos that included a coup plagued Seychelles for a few decades until it finally settled down. The main party today is a socialist one which while rather controversial, got in through votes. Holli is a celebration of spring in India and practiced no where else. It's a tradition on Chinese New Year to set off firecrackers. Because the Brits hardly got to know the cultures and political status of the place they lived in they often grouped together people that traditionally didn't get along or split apart lifelong alliances between clans. Granted they learned some but they were so caught up on their superiority that they simply dismissed most practices as barbaric and uncivilized. They also brought Christianity and such to Seychelles. **_

_**Side Notes: Seychelles is depicted as a cheerful character and a bit scatter brained. Here she's much more serious, independent and downcast. She's the youngest of the cannoned characters, only three, four centuries old at best. I had her bring up the Brit's problem with cultures that didn't match theirs since she's stuck between Britain, France and the Creoles. Most political leaders of the British colonies lived in England for a time for education since the Brits didn't offer much beyond basic literary knowledge. Since she is the youngest, her anger doesn't just flow towards England, it also flows sometimes to the other colonies. Egypt for example is the origin of many criminals in Seychelles which is why she dislikes him immensely. She also uses a Stalin quote to describe England, all credit of that quote goes to him. **_

Seychelles:

Finally it's my turn. So England. By now I'd say you're pretty depressed, probably guilty or very angry. It's for your own good, to quote a rather common phrase you used to use on us. My existence sprang from France so naturally; you hated me just because I was his little girl. As an imperial power, he was as bad as you were but his people created my existence. The sword cannot kill its own kin. I can't hate him…even if I wanted to. To both of you, I was an island paradise with rare nuts and resources. Today, I'm one of the better off African countries; I suppose I should thank you for that. Was it worth the price though I wonder? Slavery for the longest time plagued my islands. America still wears the scars of his civil war as do I. Long gashes on my back and small scars on my wrists and ankles…those will never fade. Around my home you and France waged wars. At first one of my people created a brief neutral zone around my islands. That was a fine man; his name was Jean-Baptiste-Queau de Quincy. He was the first man to see Seychelles the islands as different from England and France.

I managed to luck out and evaded the fate that befell Reunion but I hated how right afterward, my islands became dependent Mauritius. Our economy was so fickle…if you had given us the resources to make boats and sail to India and elsewhere we would have fared better and therefore given you more money. But I was a 'waste of resources' to you. I was hardly even worth the military effort to keep around. Thanks to your plantation owners you drained my island of all of the nutrients that took millions of years to come of Seychelles. After that it was coconuts and even with slavery gone, work was still hard because **_someone _**wouldn't invest in better machines or even infrastructure. Afterward you turned me into a penal colony for criminals from Eastern Europe which by the way was a terrible idea. They loved the islands so much they stayed and continued their habits. WWI nearly lead to famine and because you gave us no infrastructure to fall back on, prices went up 150% the criminals you oh so nicely placed on my home rioted and revolution was about to peak. Some forces joined you but quickly they were killed off, 42% died and who knows how many else suffered from shell shock and diseases that had no inoculation. It took until after WWII for **_anything_** to get done and even then, France bought some of my islands which split me between you two again.

The elections were messy at best, coups, socialism, I was sick of it all and worst off; I wasn't even with my people. I was negotiating, or rather, half nagging half begging my freedom with you in London. The conditions all of us through with all of the others…it's a wonder how we got through it all now that I think about it. Today I'm a resort island; I even hosted the royal couple for a while which is both a privilege and a curse. When other countries come, nothing good happens. Of course, I'm always happy to host my fellow ex-colonies because I know they won't use me. We've been through too much together. At best, all of us were together for a century. But that one century was one of so much profound change that we clung to whoever we could and the closet was each other. Never has there been so much camaraderie I think, I'm not sure.

Compared to the other colonies I'm young, younger than New Zealand even. My existence sprung into life in the 17th century, New Zealand was born in the 12th century, Hong Kong about five, maybe six thousand years before that. Beyond us is America, settled for at least ten thousand years by natives and Canada even longer before that. India…well India is quite old and one of the first real civilizations, not nomads wandering whichever way the food went. At best you're as old as Hong Kong so why did you dominate us? Technology, brutality, greed. All part of the sins you committed. When Egypt, the place where many criminals that were shipped to my land was thrown into that horrid mansion of yours, Canada had to restrain me before I tried to kill him with a skillet. Yes, I know how to cook; I had to learn so we didn't die of that garbage you burn daily. What were you thinking, throwing all of these countries who have too many differences and only one, technically two, commonalities? What are you, an ignoramus? How many of us knew Cantonese? Hindi? Aboriginal Australian? Canada and I lucked out with French but for god sakes could you have at least given us a warning? Hong Kong nearly set the place on fire during Chinese New Year, Australia nearly decapitated India during Holli, and only Canada and I knew what Christmas was. Then again, you never cared to get to know us, we were plots of land that you organized at your convince, you didn't realize when you were putting two rivals in the same area or splitting up a family because of the traditional ways. You don't care. We are nothing to you. Scars, burns, dried tears, broken bones, lost eyes. "A single death is a tragedy. A million deaths is a statistic". That was a quote from one of your biggest enemies, Joseph Stalin. And oh how extremely well did you personify that quote.


	8. South Africa

_**A/N: Ok, we are finally on the OCs...except Egypt (facepalms) curse imperalism! Globalization is great but seriously, this is getting to my head. The order is currently South Africa, Georgia, Louisiana, Nigeria, Egypt, South and North Ireland, Scotland, and Wales...then there will be a chapter in which England reads the letters and that could go on...so in short this fic is going to be over in three months depending on how much down time I have during my travels. I'll be back in the States two weeks from now, rest two weeks and then I will be in Australia for another two weeks. I'm also on the board for my club and I have marching band camp so please bear with me ^^". I would like this fic to be done by the end of September but OCs can still be added per PM or review. **_

_**Notes: South Africa has a high amount of diamonds and even more gold. The Brits found out and built at least thirty mines in that country alone. However, in order to increase profits, there was no safety, not even helmets as far as I know. Because of the higher wages, many people had to take the jobs. It should be noted that the need for higher wages came from high taxation. The mines themselves weren't what you call spacious, healthy and definitely not safe. Most shafts were so small children had to carry the carts of minerals instead of adults. These carts are supposed to be pulled by say oxen rather than kids...Some of these mines are a mile down and one is 2 1/2, making the amount and heat and pressure absolutely crushing. Sweat can literally fill whole boots because it's so cursedly hot apparently down there...I plead a science project for knowing that piece of information. The 'canary in a mine' trick used to be a common practice until they invented indicators. When the canary died they knew there was poisonous gasses on the way and evacuated the area. Cave ins were frequent and still happen today but back then the frequency of it was much higher...also due to a lack of investment in safety equipment. Drugs are a problem down in South Africa today, most likely introduced from the Netherlands (why did it used to be called Holland?) and continued by the Brits. The Boer War was essentially fighting between the Dutch and Brits over South Africa, also a time where 'total war' was practiced. The history books says it's one of the first cases but actually the Russians used in against the Mongols for centuries (which is also how they beat Napoleon and Hitler). The main point of the war was that they was no consideration for the people who lived there, just two European countries duking it out. Apartheid is the enforced racial division in South Africa, probably the most famous actually thanks to the efforts of Nelson Mandela who is awesome and will hopefully be better (fingers crossed with prayers to every god I know). Unfortunately, I downplayed his contributions to the South African government but please know that he is us American's Martin Luther King Jr. India's Gandhi to the South Africans. He's their president, their hero, their savoir. He deserves the utmost respect. South Africa also has a large amount of diversity despite being near the South Pole and their sharks can up up to twenty feet out of the water thus a thriving tourist industry.  
**_

_**Personality: He isn't a cannon character so this required quite a bit of imagination. As a general statement, strength among African men is valued, the more physically strong the better so I made that a strong moral of his. Also, because so many people were suffering from physical and mental agony, I left him bed ridden during the world wars and Apartheid, trapped in London because of England. The Brits had that nasty habit of taking anyone who was educated and forcing them into British society by bringing them back. Some used the education to fight back but most were brainwashed and hurt their own people. Because of all this suffering he observed the other colonies suffering and probably hated it. Hated being helpless as he heard his people cry and his caretakers come to him battered. Also like most of the other colonies, he liked the old days, it wasn't perfect, there was a lot of tribal fighting but it was never on the scale the Brits brought. He also has a strong admiration for Nelson Mandela as all people ought to in my opinion. I also hinted that he loves his siblings dearly, a tidbit inspired by the submitter's mention of Namibia which is South Africa's sister country.  
**_

Gold. The curse of greed. As of now, I have one of the deepest mines in the world that works to extract that mineral. There are thirty others, not as deep but still there, drilling, drilling, drilling away. Backbreaking work at terrifying depths where the pressure and heat only accumulates like dirty laundry in a lazy man's house. It's hell on Earth. A large black pit, swelteringly hot, chained men groaning against their burdens. The Bible says Hell is something akin to this. And that is where you sent my people. Thousands upon thousands of people dying year after torturous year. Fathers with families to support. Mothers with children to feed. Children who only wanted to help their parents… Let me explain what you did to those poor innocents. To pull out the coal or gold they were harnessed to a cart and had to pull it up in a hole that was so small only children could fit in it. I don't even need to imagine what it is like because I felt it. Contaminated lungs, aching muscles, a tiny frail body. The pay for it was ridiculously low and food prices began to skyrocket because someone taxed so much that whatever a family had was barely enough to sustain them. Was it even pay? It seemed more like a grudgingly given chance at living another day. If they didn't die that was. There was no safety despite the fact that if the corporate owners had invested all the money they earned my people would not have died so much. Poisonous gases that lead to hacking deaths…why did you not give those masks or a form of protection? The canary trick is well known and gas masks were invented half way through these years of agony. Strong men aren't supposed to cry but what you did would have torn apart a Lionheart.

Apartheid. One of the most well known acts of discrimination in the world. It's the one Nelson Mandela fought against and won after decades of unshakable faith and work. He was the first democratically elected president and has been reelected several times. A great man with a strong voice and a savoir to us discriminated people. I have never been prouder to serve by his side, in fact I can hardly think of a higher honor. His legacy is the fractionally small silver lining to the storm you brewed with the Apartheid. I suppose to most it would seem like it was no different from America's Civil Rights movements. Africans marching, protesting, rioting for equality. It might seem petty, using a different fountain or going to a different school shouldn't be so bad right? What if that fountain had cholera in it though and it was against the law to use a different one? What if that school had brilliant students but had to read basic material over and over because they would never be allowed to progress? Even a genius would never be treated as the equal of a Caucasian man even if the latter was a drunk, retired or street scum. Aren't we all human? We all look different and no two people are exactly the same but no matter which 'race' we are from, we can still interbreed. Doesn't that mean we're all the same? Doesn't that mean we are equals?

I suppose I can't exactly blame you completely for the current drug problems…that was Netherlands fault. He was also the other side of the Boer War that tore up my land. It was over who would own me but did either of you ever consider that you killed the natives with your 'total war' and destroyed a large part of our infrastructure? I felt so weak I despised myself almost as much as you because I could not do anything to save the people I loved. I couldn't stop the mines, couldn't stop the wars, couldn't do anything but lay on my bed, writhing in agony. Every night, one of the other colonies would come in to help me, give me what little food forty people could spare, a cool drink and sit there, watching as I felt more and more people die every hour, every day, every year for at least a century. As they did this I watched how each of them were slowly reaching their deaths. Some were obvious, Canada's eyes, Hong Kong's addiction, Australia's scars and limp. Others took time, Wales muteness, the veiled anger in New Zealand's eyes when he saw me, Seychelles empathy. We both had slaves and though they were used for different purposes, the horrific abuse was the same. Today I suppose I'm better off. My country is one of much scientific interest and Cape Town gets plenty of tourists for the sharks. Your influence helped with that, in the long run, but the price for that wealth? I would rather turn back to clock to a time when there was no such thing as British people and live in a time where I could still play and laugh with my siblings and cousins without a sword pointed at my throat.


	9. Georgia (state)

_**A/N:...this one is long. Very, very long. The word count is 2,090 words, most of the other chapters don't exceed 1,000. I think I'll go back and rewrite them after I finish the fic...so much more information needs to be added to them. The OC used is Miss Serendipity's OC Georgia. I do not own her though she is a very nice OC that I enjoyed writing about. The reason why this thing is so long...her background is quite long and I managed to get a lot out of it as seen below. This chapter might actually be an M for it's themes but it's the modern world and I don't want to change the whole story's rating just because of one chapter so this is going to remain T...albeit a very, very high T. Right now I'm om a bus trying to not fall off. Order: Louisiana, Singapore, Malaysia, (maybe) New York, Nigeria, South Ireland, North Ireland, Scotland, Wales (maybe) Egypt and then the epilogue...OCs are still an open option, but the list is getting rather long. Thanks to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed! **_

_**Notes: Georgia fought on the Confederate side hence is pro-slavery (though the head cannon will help her in an explanation of that, I might live in one of the anti-slavery states but I don't hate the south). I also gave America a tribe, the Wicocomico which are a branch of the Powhatan tribe that actually managed to salvage some of their land and drove off many settlers. I thought this would be appropriate since so many people consider the Powhatan and Jamestown that was built by, as America's first permanent settlement. Georgia also mentions the Tower of London, a rather famous prison in England, think France's Bastille when you see it. It is said that anyone who entered that tower would never come out again three centuries ago. Now it is a popular tourist attraction which is rather ironic. The War of 1812 is also mentioned, it's when Canada and England beat America though likewise, there is a head cannon explanation for that. They're at the bottom because if I put them here I'd ruin the story. **_

_**Warnings: Ok here we go: mentions of drug use, a torture scene that might make the weak psyche scarred, general England bashing, mentions of even more torture and forced starvation, wars, suicidal thoughts, politically sensitive topics and language. This will be just cheery. **_

_**Disclaimer (forgot to do these for a while): I do not own Hetalia what so ever. **_

Hello England. Do you remember me? My name is Georgia, better known to you as Samantha and formerly known as Jay feather. You came to me after my brothers Shining Eagle and Silent Bear warned me about you. They were kind back then, they represented much smaller tribes, they had no worries, less war, less death, less heartache. Back then, all of us were free like birds in the sky. Each 'state' used to be a 'tribe' and some of the old personifications faded once your Englishmen wiped them out. Shining Eagle had become like the person all of us despised. When you came his black hair turned golden and his dark brown eyes turned into a startling blue. At the time he lived with the Wicocomico but he had lived with each tribe and moved about freely. They called him the Wanderer but he was never unwelcome. I changed too, my skin paled and my face made the same changes as Shining Eagle had. Back then I was furious, I hated you for giving me a new face but I decided to prioritize my people and flee from your clutches.

I would have liked to say I made it, that I heroically took all of the children and made it to my sister Florida's swamps. There it would be much easier to disappear and hide. Her natives would do that for decades and they still do now. The reality is though that you did catch me and promptly I was torn from my adoptive mother Holly as you did with the rest of the children. I'm proud to say I put up a fight, I believe I bit your shoulder and at least landed a kick to your stomach. I swore and cursed in every dialect I knew and made even more obscene hand gestures but alas it was nothing. I was young then, hardly past six or seven at best. That night, the first night I lived in your hands was miserable. The whips, the red poker, you even used your sword a few times while I was tied to a post. All I could have done was scream and cry. I wasn't trained for torture and the tribal wars were small scale, at best maybe a dozen men were killed. I thought that amount of deaths was torturous enough. What you did to me that night was enough to kill a hundred men. And when you brought slavery I felt the suffering of thousands every day.

I felt some of this while in the Tower of London, our code word for your mansion. At that time I met the other 'royal' colonies, first was Hong Kong. He was kind to me, he held me for the first few months every night trying to comfort me. I think I reminded him a bit of his sister Taiwan or maybe he was just sorry for me. His breath was laced with rot from all the opium, it was disgusting but it wasn't his fault. Each night you'd punch out a few teeth and force the damn pipe into his mouth. Back then he was physically ten, maybe eleven but still a kid. Only a monster would do that. Then I met your own brothers, the Irelands, Scotland and Wales. All of them hate your guts not that I blame them. Later on Australia, New Zealand, Seychelles, India, Egypt, some other states and god knows who else. There were at least forty of us I think, not counting each state, territory, and city. Australia was downright pissed when you simply divided up his land and created new territories. He lost several of the other tribal personifications including his lover and adoptive siblings. I doubt he mentioned it to you; it's a sore spot for him to this day. Actually I doubt you even cared and I doubt you care now.

And then, there was _that_ night. It was the last time I ever went to London. Ever. As I write this, my pen shakes and I fight my tears but I have to put it down in print. Otherwise this story will have not been complete. There was a storm that night, one of the worst I ever experienced. Lighting made jagged arcs and struck the stone streets. Thunder roared louder than a thousand lions. Charcoal clouds swirled, writhed, and sobbed rain. I should have known things would have gotten worse that night. That night was the start of Silent Bear, renamed Canada's life in London. He had already taken to dealing with Hong Kong's opium problem so he was staying with him that night. I was alone. At first I didn't mind, Hong Kong needed my brother's gentleness and patience to get him through the night. Even now I'm glad I was alone that night. That way then wouldn't have to see the horror and lies you wove into me.

* * *

Warning: the following scene is rather explicit at least by my standards so yeah, just know it's a high T or M...the next line break is when it ends.

* * *

When you first walked in, I thought you were drunk. You could hardly stand and a constant growl seemed to be rumbling in your throat. Before I could react you grabbed me and started beating me with a metal rod. It was still burning hot from sitting nearby the fire place. That was actually normal; I gritted my teeth and simply tried to wait it out. Then you got creative. You thrust the rod back into the fire keeping the room warm and once it started looking molten you took it out and threw it back onto my legs. It was meant for my head but I managed to scoot out of the way it time. Naturally this only infuriated you and you became even more vicious than before. I can see why you were called the terror of the seven seas. You are a monster. You even put Nazi Germany and Stalinist Russia to shame on that night. My legs were burnt to the bone, I could actually see the white pieces of calcium that made the base structure of my legs. I can hardly remember what I said, probably a bunch of screams of pure agony. You took out your sword and thrust it at the bone, twisting the sword you nearly severed the leg and chipped away some of the bone. On the other one, you cut my Achilles tendon and ruptured an artery with that accursed metal rod. Then you spoke.

* * *

Lies. Lies. Lies! Everything you said was lies. You said you loved me. You said I was the best thing that ever happened to you. You said I was the sun in your life that I was a precious jewel he could never hurt. You told me sickeningly how you planned to hurt each colony. How you planned to hurt my brother Silent Bear first by fighting in his land and then taxing Shining Eagle so brutally he'd have trouble making ends meet. You would place your soldiers in their houses where they were free to take anything, food, money, clothes, even women. You told me how you'd starve India so slowly and painfully, how you'd make him work until he was a skeleton. You told me how you'd make Hong Kong your slave with opium, make him crawl on his knees and beg for opium. His addiction would let you do whatever you pleased, you would take his money, his family, and his pride. He's a shadow of the adorably mischievous boy I used to cling to. You told me how you'd slowly torture Australia to death; how you'd burn everyone he loved before his very eyes. How close you came to all of that, so many of his tribes are dead now and if they're still around they are trapped in the bodies of children and virtually helpless. You told me how you'd take children from the villages and mutilated them, cut their arms, their legs, their eyes, even their genitals for compliance. It was sick, so sick, I wanted to vomit and you made sure I coughed up my stomach at least three times that night. I was your whore, your damn ungrateful git. It ended when you grabbed me by the head then threw me back onto the bed, bloodying the sheets. I would be beaten in the morning for getting blood on them and Louisiana had to carry me to the dock where the ship finally took me home.

By then I wanted to die. I wanted to kill myself; I wanted to get out of this hell. There were muskets on that boat; I could have asked one of the sailors if I could buy one. I had enough money to get one and then I could have shot myself. I wasn't lost enough though so I simply cried the whole way, a six month trip. Most of the women on the boat were cross two of them saw my legs. They used rags to try and clean the wounds. One of them fainted half way through but I'm grateful to them; they were called Martha and Dolly. Imagine my surprise when the first lady of America carried the same names as those angels. Once I got back home though I was forced to work in the cotton fields which was hell. South Africa can attest to the fact that working under humid and hot conditions while doing back breaking labor is indeed enough to kill you. Many a man fainted and died from heat stroke; others caught diseases from mosquitoes and died. More still were worked to death, beaten to death, all to death they went. The Devil must have been so happy….

When that time came for me, a 9 year old girl named Georgia fighting on a battle field with her brother, America faced caked with dirt and blood. I pointed my gun at you but…I couldn't finish pulling the trigger. I couldn't become like you, a monster. There were too many loyalists in my land, too few of my original people that I considered my kin, too much suffering…I never killed anything out of cold blood, never harmed anyone just because. I couldn't kill you. I couldn't kill you. Sometimes I wish I did. Other times, I'm glad I didn't. As the Civil War started I foolishly went with what you taught me. I had nothing else to fall back on so I fought blindly. It was a good thing Pennsylvania and the others won that war. All it was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. The slaves were like us, their masters were like you. Us southern states continued because we didn't know any other way of life anymore. The days where a hut, a basket, and a quiver of arrows was enough, had faded like mist. We were afraid that if slavery had disappeared then we would as well. Pennsylvania would slap me as would New York and California. We'd lost too much to let each other disappear again. West Virginia should be proof of that.

I wish we could have exterminated every ounce of British but we are a melting pot and we were taught by you. We can't stop using your language or watching your shows no matter how hard we try. Sure in private we speak our original languages but it's not the same when everyone else speaks the language whose origin caused so much suffering. We can't get rid of you, you're too important to our governments. Yet you act as if nothing happened, as if all the times you hurt all of us had never existed to start with. Rather you opt to yell at America when he actually has adequate ideas. Sure, he's out of the box sometimes but why do you think Canada was around? There is no one they trust more than each other and they balance each other out. War of 1812 be damned, America was trying to free his brother from your clutches even though his government got carried away…

Time doesn't heal all wounds. Two, nearly three centuries can't wash away what you did. None of us truly know where to go which is why we're deadlocked, we can't move forward and because we can't, we're falling behind. All I know now, what each colony knows is that I'll, we'll never be the same. None of us will be.

_**Head cannons: America wandered around and met all of the tribes in America. Australia had a romantic relationship with one of the tribal personifications. England is such a bastard and is on the level of Nazi Germany and Stalinist Russia no offense to anyone please don't kill me. Georgia's name is Jay feather or Samantha Kirkland-Jones. Slavery was supported by the Southern States since they knew no other way of getting by. The War of 1812 was America's attempt to take Canada out of Britain's clutches and have him safe in his own borders.  
**_


	10. Louisiana (state and territory)

_**A/N: I know this is late (looks worriedly at the knives and other pointy objects). Sorry about that, in my defense, I'm jet lagged on the other hand, I really should have typed this ahead of time instead of waiting until I got back. On the other hand, it won't be late for the next week or two since I'm finally back from my travels...until I go to Australia for two weeks. Louisiana is the property of MiyatheEarthNinja and is kickass :P though I apologize for delaying your OC; it's the first time I managed to do that. Order is now: Singapore, Malaysia, Sealand (because I'm an idiot), Nigeria, South Ireland, North Ireland, Scotland and Wales. Maybes: New York and Egypt. OCs can still be requested but the list is already pretty long...**_

_**Historical/Scientific Notes: Ok here we go. 'Louisiana' used to span from Illinois to the current borders of Louisiana and covered the majority of the Great Plains and Tornado Alley. Tornado Alley for the people who don't live there is an area mostly in the Midwest that spans between our two main mountain chains: the Rockies and the Appalachians. It first belonged to France, then Spain and England, then France again, then the US of A where it was divided and after several conflicts (ex: Oklohoma's pan handle), reached it's current borders. Back then it wasn't uncommon for native tribes to use POWs as slaves in fact the practice existed in Africa, Australia, New Zealand, North, Central and South America but it was never on a large scale like the one achieved with plantations used until the end of the Civil War. Louisiana also describes the effects of scarlet fever, something that killed off more natives than any skirmish, war or political conflict between the Europeans and the native Americans. The ones used are: raging high fever and delirium. Red sores are also mentioned which is a sign of smallpox which used to kill children, regardless of ethnicity. Most adults who contract it are strong enough to recover but back before inoculation it used to claim the lives of at least 1 child per household and those who survived were scarred. There was a mass migration of Acadian natives to Louisiana who were welcomed by the Spanish and became the 'Cajun French' that live in Louisiana states mentioned: Nebraska, Massachusetts, Missouri, Georgia, Delaware, Virginia and Pennsylvania. The only historical things here is that the Boston Tea Party was hosted in Massachusetts and peaked tensions between the Brits and Americans and that Philadelphia, PA hosted the writers of the Declaration of Independence. France and Prussia both helped America win independence by sending troops, money, and weapons. In the War of 1812, both British and Canadian forces burned down D.C. It's unclear whether the Brits or Canadians did it or maybe a mixture of both. The Battle of New Orleans was a major American victory and made Jackson, a president of course albeit not a good one, famous. Ironically it occurred after the treaty was signed; word hadn't gotten to the troops down south in time to stop the battle.**_

_**Character Notes: Louisiana has more fighting abilities than Georgia (featured in the last chapter). She's a skilled knife user and later on a sword user since there's more length to the blade. She also knows how to use a bayonet and by the time WWI comes around, probably a machine gun. As of now she looks like an African American with braids that end in a curl but originally she resembled the natives in the Louisiana area so back then she had black hair and tan skin. Her eye color also changed, now it is brown but it used to be black (I know this isn't in the descriptions given). I made her native name Night Sky, a reference to the fact that we used to be able to see the many stars in our universe if not for light pollution. This is also why her eyes are black, to reflect the sky at night. She's also dislikes and fears magic, 1) because of the stereotype associated with it 2) England (not going to go further because I'll ruin the story). Missouri and Nebraska are her siblings being all part of the Louisiana Purchase and Acadia is her cousin who currently represents the population of Cajun French in Louisiana. Massachusetts is also mentioned and given headcannon information along with Delaware and Virginia. Canada is given more headcannon traits, namely being a shaman originally before becoming a European colony. The mass immigration of Irish and later Vietnamese to Louisiana are touched upon but not in depth because those are sensitive topics, more than imperialism in some ways and both North and South Ireland are getting their respective chapters. Louisiana also has the British Coat of Arms on her back. **_

_**Warnings: yet another torture scene that's probably a high T, not high enough for an M I think. Implied nudity and rape (yes I went there trust me it isn't as bad as it sounds...well by my standards). Both of these are blocked off by line breaks if you don't want to read them. Use of stereotypes, effects of disease and magic. Bashing of mostly England but France and Spain get some backlash (and sort of Prussia). **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this character, MiyatheEarthNinja does and is probably going to kill me for so much extra information and blasting over the importance of the Civil War though I did squeeze it in. Also for delaying the chapter. I don't own Hetalia either because I can't draw characters unless they resemble plants. **_

_**I'm saying it again because I don't want to get flagged; the mentally scarring parts are blocked off by line breaks. Thank you. **_

**Louisiana:**

Ah yes, hello _England_. How is your day? I hope it was terrible because every day with you around dampens my mood faster than being called a redneck or any other ridiculous stereotype people think up. I'm the last state to have ever fought you and I didn't meet you until you split up 'Louisiana' between Spain and England. I used to be a strong fighter who used knives and later a sword to beat the living hell out of my enemies while I wandered up and down Tornado Alley. So many wonderful tribes, gone by the hands of Englishmen. Real Americans are given names like Shining Eagle and Jay Feather. Not something like Alfred or Sarah. I was called Night Sky. I loved the stars, I'd count each one that appeared at night because it never was exactly the same and yet it seemed so constant. Smog and smoke clouds them now thanks to your Industrial Revolution but sometimes when I go out into the pockets my siblings and I managed to salvage I can see them and I start counting. 1, 2, 3. 4,501, 4502, 4503. Sometimes I'd spend all night counting them but I never minded. Those days were balmy and carefree. More than anything, I miss those days. My adoptive brother, back then he was Golden Eyes now he's called Nebraska came with a warning. Men were coming to take me away. For a number of decades there had been Frenchmen and Spaniards but they hadn't made a move on me, they simply traded and brought new, strange but wonderful trinkets. At the time I even had a small looking glass from France. He taught me the French language and laughed when I spoke it wrong. I got angry at him quickly afterward especially when the diseases and slaves started coming. When I confronted him with it he'd just laugh or smile it off and leave me fuming.

Slaves weren't a new concept, some tribes used POWs as slaves and at first it wasn't at a scale that was unusual to me. However, those diseases…they were truly terrible. For days I had a raging fever and bouts of delirium. Red sores, sore throat and jaw, limbs too weak to move and then the feeling of death would wash over me fitfully as I struggled to live, flashing in and out of this world and the next. France allowed me to stay in my homeland though though…that's the one and only thing that made him different from you. In all the misery he brought, I had one companion, my cousin, Acadia who would be the forefathers of the modern day Cajun. At that time Spain also was there and he welcomed Acadia because of her religion. He let us do whatever so long as we didn't interfere with 'foreign affairs'. There was something sinister behind his cheer though, something I've never quite placed but I suspect Mexico and the Western States do know and fear it. I talked to Nevada once about it but he quickly changed the subject. One day though, he told me he had to leave as his government couldn't afford to stay any longer. This was shortly after Golden Eyes had sent me the warning. But then you marched in and away I went.

I'm proud to say it took six men to take me down and a frustrating week to track me but there was one of me and a whole militia of Englishmen. I had to be knocked unconscious and I still wear bloody scars from the swords and bullets you managed to put in my legs and arms. When I awoke you started to say something that I cannot recall, I was too tired and my head throbbed so I spoke in French, you had the same hair color as France so I just took a guess and hoped for the best. However, you beat me on the spot with a cane and threw me in a room, no a cage with a few other personifications. We had met before; something like casual acquaintance was our bond until we arrived at that hell hole called London. I would look outside quietly but alas, there were no stars to see. London was cold and gloomy, raining, raining, raining. I too suffered beatings and curses thrown at me like arrows just like every colony in your care. Who carried Georgia to the harbor because she couldn't stand on her own legs? Who held Missouri while she spluttered an anguished cacophony curses and sobs? Who watched, chained and helpless while you tortured every personification I had learned to love and hold dear? There were times I wished that accursed voodoo magic was real if only so I could put you through what each of us endured.

There were many days and nights full of pain but one will always stand out in my memory. Ironically the sun had been out that day, blasting its rays as strongly as it could in London. Blue skies and a soft breeze, it should have been a rare, lovely day in London. Quietly I was delivering tea-it was my turn that day and frankly I wasn't going to hand the job off to someone else-trying to ignore the pangs in my stomach and the aching of my limbs. It had been a week since I had eaten since that toxic waste you create isn't exactly filling. Or healthy. Or…actually the last time I ate it I think it might have been radioactive. Moving on…you were practicing magic that day. In my memory I remember walking down the steps into the basement shaking while trying to be brave. Fear, man's most powerful weapon, kept seizing my heart despite my efforts to evade it. Freezing cold yet sweating hot droplets of salty water I pushed open the door only to be thrown into the stone wall. The shards from the kettle and cups as well as the hot water spilled onto my hands and left deep cuts on my cheek and neck. Softly I cried out, the pain-while present and hurting-was perfectly normal. Massachusetts still has nicks on his face and needs glasses for his damaged eyes since you threw a sealed kettle at him for the Boston Tea Party.

Whether the spell had addled your brain or if you just needed a punching bag I'm still not sure to this day. Maybe it was because Wales had thrown a fit at you the day before. Maybe it was because Pennsylvania had hosted the writers of the Declaration of Independence who published their work a few weeks before. Maybe France or Prussia had angered you, I truthfully don't know and I can hardly bring myself to care. That day was the day I saw the horrors of magic. Sure, some of the states can use it, your brothers can use it, Australia and India can use it but it was never used for _this_.

* * *

Roaring flames, golden lions with ruby red eyes full of rage watched me balefully as six inches of sharpened bone was plunged through my lower back and stomach, pinning me to the ground with my face slammed against the ground. I could feel your boot slamming my head into the stone floor as my blood slowly formed a sticky, coppery smelling puddle. Dizzily I recall you asking me to lick your boot. Even then I shook my head. No. Never, would I degrade myself to that level even on the brink of death. Promptly afterward you kicked me in the mouth, dislocating my jaw. I shakily brought a hand to try to set it back into place but then a knife cut straight through it, sending more shocks of pain. This seemed to amuse you as my body twitched and bled out. Gritting my teeth as best I could; resisting a cry with every strike of your riding boot, it took all I had to not react. It would only satisfy you even more, seeing the pain. Perhaps this is why you liked to hurt India so much…he was always rather verbal when you picked on him.

Eventually you got bored seeing as there was no reaction and there was still time to kill before I blacked out from blood loss so with an arrogant flick of the wrist the lions and flames from earlier lunged at me. Too weak to move they engulfed me and devoured what they could. Scream. The sound rung in my throat as you laughed, laughed, and laughed. It was so funny to you to see them searing the British Coat of Arms on my back, so funny to you to see all of the clothes-or rags-I was wearing go up in flames, so funny to you to see my tears, my screams, my cries for my siblings, my cousins…even France I cried out for. Once you heard his name you increased the power in the flames sending me into another round of screams as it set my hair alight and then the changes began. My skin darkened into a dark chocolate, the burned off hair turned into an equally dark shade and was oddly braided. Bones restructured, eye color changed, it was so painful. Somehow you forcibly changed my DNA and made me look like one of the slaves France had originally brought instead of my native people. Cackles were the last thing I heard before I slipped into death's hold.

* * *

After the American Revolution I went back to France who decided to send me home. I will always be glad he let me stay but when I returned everything I knew was gone and instead, my home was one of busy ports, new comers, slaves and wealthy landowners. Because I looked like these slaves I was shortly caught and forced to work on a plantation. The owner was far from kind and was a despicable human being. He ordered the slave drivers to use as harsh means as necessary and if a pretty slave showed up she'd have to…entertain him. Luckily for me, the burns and scars decreased my value so I was never called to the bedroom but that didn't mean I didn't see the children, half Caucasian half African, running around their mother's legs, unaware of their father. To this day that man makes me vomit; it's so vulgar to do such a thing! Each day I'd crawl into a pile of straw for a few precious hours of sleep before I had to get up and work all over again. I was never happier than the day Shining Eagle…now America came and said that I lived with him now. He too had undergone the DNA change, blonde hair and paler skin but his eyes were the electric blue I remembered and see clearly. All of the original states were war battered-Virginia was on crutches, Delaware's head was covered in bandages, Massachusetts eyes had begun to go blind-but glad they to see that I had made it out alive unlike so many other native personifications we had come to know. Quietly we mourned as we tried to keep the new country we created alive. Immigrants poured in from Europe, particularly Ireland because of the famines, and later on, Asia.

* * *

Then yet another war came, the War of 1812. Canada was forced to go against the brother who was trying to liberate him and us, his cousins and siblings. Even now I'm unsure if he burned down the new capital or if you did. He always was in America's shadow but he had been a shaman, a man who loves peace and practices medicine. Then again, perhaps it was because he was a shaman that he attacked, perhaps he saw into the future and saw his fate. Maybe he wanted to imprint himself on history so as not to seem weak which he is not. The war was quite confusing for me and I suspect America and Canada know exactly what had happened but they aren't talking so I'm not asking. At the time I had more worries anyways, namely an invasion in my most important port and later my most famous city. Along with Jackson I carried a bayonet and a saber into battle. From a post I managed to spot you, thank your ridiculous eyebrows for that, and with much satisfaction I shot you, straight through the head and stabbed you through the heart once I found your body, recovering but dead. Why the heart and not sever the head? Three reasons: one, I wanted to know if you even had a heart, two, to prove a point and three, to curse you. It was a verbal curse, no magic, God knows I'm too terrified of magic to ever use it but now I wonder if it worked. That day as the sun rose this is what I told your corpse, "Curse you England; no one will ever love you. Everyone will leave and hate you even if you do love us we'll only smash it to the ground because that's exactly what you did to us."

Had it come true? Every colony has left you. Just because I was fighting the Civil War didn't mean I noticed each colony slowly rebelling against you. Even during the 20 major battles in my home I still kept up a slow but fulfilling correspondence with the other colonies still left in your care. India was the first to go if I recall correctly and probably staged the most famous rebellions. The UK, while containing three out your four siblings; all of them still hate you passionately and spend as much time as they can away from now Scotland is visiting Canada, North Irelands are doing missionary work somewhere out east and Wales is in New Zealand. You cry and ask why we hate you, why we left and betrayed you. _You_ betrayed us first, _you_ hated us first, _you_ made us cry and scream so long before it came back to haunt you. Say what you will, think and make excuses but this will always be true: You will always be our curse and bane. Chew on that you pompous bastard.


	11. Singapore

_**A/N: Ok, finally this one's out. I'm half considering putting this fic on a hiatus just so I can update all my other fics and finish some in-progress oneshots I have. Order is: Malaysia, Sealand, the British Isles. I'm taking Nigeria off since the list is getting too long but then I remembered Cameroon is also a canon character (facepalm) so I'm adding him in. Maybe's are still Egypt, New York and China. Virginia...well let's just see if I can bring myself to write it. I feel like this fic is dragging and getting old and repetitive. Era-Basilisk is the requester for Singapore therefore I don't own her but I made a number of alterations to the character proflie given so I hope you enjoy regardless XD! **_

_**Country Notes: Singapore was given it's name by Sir Raffles (a lot of schools in Singapore are named after him) but Malaysians and Chinese lived there before the English came in the 19th century. Today Malaysia and Singapore don't get along after Malaysia pushed for a pro-Malaysian government in the time Singapore spent as a part of that country but China and Singapore get along for economic reasons (they have the largest economies in Asia probably followed by Japan). The Battle of Singapore was lost in part by poor planning of the British general in charge, Sir Percival but the only Australian commander escaped capture and surrender by taking his remaining men and going back to Australia. The darkest point in Singaporean history is probably the Japanese occupation accompanied by massacres (one at a hospital and another called Sook Ching) until it was liberated by American and Australian troops. Singapore is a Commonwealth and is the UK's biggest Asian ally. **_

_**Personality Notes: Singapore is a somewhat innocent character since she's a young country (actually she's younger than Seychelles). She's sort of the baby of the Asian colonies. Hong Kong is her cousin (they're not sure about it) and Malaysia is her brother (even though they fight...think Australia and New Zealand except worse). She's close to Australia because he stuck with her until the end(just like Hong Kong and Canada) though it's important to remember that India and Malaysia with her too (Malaysia had been already lost to the Japanese but let's just say he escaped to help his sister). I probably downplayed Singaporean-Malaysian tensions and embellished the relationship Singapore shares with Australia. I made her a very questioning character, she's trying to understand England's logic and is at a loss since the home she knew changed so drastically. Now of course, she's happy and living well but because she's well off, she has a lot of time to think and wonder why everything happened. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own don't report. **_

Singapore:

Hello England. Do you remember me? Well you probably do. After all, in Asia I'm you're biggest ally politically and economically. In many ways I suppose I take after you, similar education and legal systems, a common language, and of course, a shared culture. Out of all the colonies writing to you, I ended off the best. In the world of economics I'm a power player as well as being the least corrupt Asian country _and_ the one of the cleanest places on Earth. However I am hardly known in the Western World expect to politicians, businessmen and students studying history. While it irks me at times it also protects me from the many conflicts that go on in the Middle East and Europe. It's rather strange to complain about you though the others have more than enough reason to. If it weren't for you I still be under Dutch rule which really wouldn't have been much better, in fact it might have been worse in certain ways. Shouldn't I support you for that? There was WWII but that is something of the past and something most of my people blame on Japan. The Battle of Singapore involved the most of the British Empire's troops in the Pacific; supposedly I was an 'Impregnable Fortress'. Eighty-five thousand troops from your land and Australia, India and my brother Malaysia's. At least all of you tried to save me, even if it meant abandoning Hong Kong. Why did you abandon him though? That is something that confuses me. You knew you couldn't hold him so you gave up. Were you too tired to continue? Was your backup too weak? Nonexistent? America should have been there and I know that Canada, India and Australia were most definitely there. Were they not enough to save us islands? Were the Japanese too powerful? Were the decisions made too poor? When someone mentions that battle Australia immediately starts swearing up a storm, India drops whatever he's holding and Malaysia whacks that person over the head and I leave. I don't understand it. How did all of this happen to me?

I just used to be a simple island girl, living off of fish and fruits from the jungles. No animal harmed me. Every day was bright and beautiful like heaven itself. When I was given a name for the first time by Raffles, the trigger was pulled and I was born. Soon enough there were more people started settling on the land. Already there were many Malays and a few Chinese (both languages I spoke well already) but these people were new and interesting. At first I was thrilled. I had more company! I learned the language from a kindly man and his wife and I chattered with them happily as they conducted buisness. When they asked if I wanted to go back to their homeland I agreed. It had to be full of nice folk like them right! Well…maybe not. The first thing I noticed was how dreary everything seemed. Dreary gray sky and rain hitting harshly against stone rather than trees or beaches. Even during the monsoons the rain had never sounded so harsh to me. The man who taught me to speak English left me at your house, saying that you'd take care of me well. At first I believed him. The house was large and ornate; surely it belonged to someone who could afford to keep a young girl despite the destitution I had seen in some places. As I walked through the place I couldn't help but shivering, it was so cold compared to my home and I was dead tired. I fell asleep on the floor like I was used to but it was so much harder than the fronds I used back home. After that I'm not sure who carried me to the bedrooms but I think it might have been Hong Kong. We're sort of cousins…sort of not anyways when I first met the others I was shocked. Culture shock was already to be expected but this? This was horrendous.

Canada's arms were bandaged, Hong Kong had a coughing fit half-way through introductions, Seychelles had her legs in chains, Australia had a black eye and blood trickling down his face, New Zealand looked absolutely exhausted and the list goes on and on. Shock would have been an understatement. I have never seen a group of people who looked so hurt yet so angry. A shy voice asked them, "are you alright?" All of them managed smiles, some grim, some kind, some sad. "Yes." Each of them answered with a lie. Every day they spoke to me in lies, trying to make me believe that they were ok when they obviously were not. Some of them left, back to their homelands but I stayed. As a crown colony I couldn't leave for what would be the longest days of my life. Night was always bad since it tended to put you in a mood that made you lash out at everyone who was near. Most night someone, from Wales to South Africa…if he was able to walk, hid me in a compartment. It was damp, cramped and frightening but I understood why. Later on when I found pictures of what happened to their countries, the first thing that happened was that I broke down crying. How could they hide their pain form me? Even though I saw it, I still believed them. 'It's just a bad day'. 'It's one of Hong Kong's pranks'. 'It's when I tried to cook in the kitchen'. 'It's from one of Australia's pets'. I believed them, thinking maybe everything would be better the next day but it never did get better. If anything it got worse. WWI came and passed. Fights grew more frequent. I can still hear India practically screeching at England to redistribute food supplies for his people.

When I finally went home to help out with managing my island while your country recovered, the first thing that happened was…

Silence. Absolute silence. Everything stopped. Time stood still. People walked by me, some of which looked at me strangely. I paid no heed. What had happened to my island home? The jungles? The beaches? There were some left but it seemed so insignificant compared to what it used to be. Instead of lush green there was as dirty brown and metallic silver. Gray skies instead of blue. Black water instead of sapphire-shimmering sea. Like London. All I could do was stare blankly. Everything was Empty. The home I knew was gone. Like shells, the island was still beautiful but something was missing. The creature that lived within it…it's gone. Dead. From then on, I was no longer a 'simple island girl'. I was Singapore. Your possession, a jewel in your crown, a place of two cultures. Nothing was whole, everything was halved. Half English. Half Asian. Who was I really?

I didn't realize I passed out but one of the crew noticed and freaked out. The next thing I knew I was in a makeshift hospital, a worried nurse looking down on me. That's when I told my first lie. 'Just heat stroke'. Like with addictions, once someone starts lying, it doesn't stop. Lie after lie after lie. 'Everything is going smoothly'. 'The Japanese can't defeat us here!'. Who am I kidding? I don't know anything about war so I followed the generals, particularly General Percival blindly; doing as they asked and it cost me. All of wrong decisions were made, Australia knew and requested support but no, Percival was stubborn as a rock embedded in a mountain side. Singapore fell because of him. I fell because of his arrogance to the people from the colonies and his idiotic. My innocence was stripped away then, my hands were finally bloodied. Finally I heard the roar of cannons, gun shots ringing as clear as a bird's cry, the screams and groans of dying men lying on every yard of the island, sometimes in whole heaps as the carnage continued. That was the last thing I needed to finally break, the last straw on the camel's back. My body changed then, into a young teenager of around thirteen instead of a young girl of eight years. Pain blinded me as it occurred, as I gasped and moaned, I called out for anyone I knew. I cried out for you but you never came. I called out for Australia and India but they were fighting. I even tried to call for my brother, Malaysia, despite our disputes later on, he had fallen before I had and Hong Kong before that. I was all but the last stand of the English colonies in the Pacific and I was utterly helpless. As I was dragged back to Japan's home it was the first time I ever fought a nation. If 'fight' is the appropriate word. I never had any combat training; the countries that could have taught me were too tired, too weary, too damaged to teach a seemingly innocent girl how to spill blood. The whole ordeal was closer to a beating, Japan chose to use a rope for a whip, but I still managed a deep cut to your left arm with a sharp stone I had grabbed from the beach we fought on. I like to think that it's still there, a reminder to what you did but I don't know if it actually is. I do know that the marks on my back, the slash marks on my torso, those are still there, faded but still there. Some are inflicted by him, others from the massacres; there were two major ones. They are the material of my nightmares.  
A nightmare starts off simply enough, a person walking down a street minding their business and staying out of the way of everyone else. Suddenly there's a gun shot. Women scream. Babies cry. Men duck for cover. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three bodies fall. One is a child. His mother let's out a wail. She's shot quickly afterward. Her other child is silent, shocked to see both her sibling and her mother motionless and cold. Another person, a man, tries to hit the ones with the gun with a broom. He goes down in a flash. And then there is an evil cackling, so horrid, so cruel. How could you have left me to this? To watch my people getting shot on the streets and living in constant fear. It's not as bad as other colonies I know but for the love of life couldn't you have at least sent a better commander! One who respected all races regardless, one who knew what he was doing!

My one solace to this all is that the other three colonies that had fought so bravely, so loyally in spite of everything, escaped. Japan of course, was furious when he found out, he stabbed me through the gut then but even as I sunk to the ground, bleeding to death, I managed I smile. My 'fight' had bought them time. Japan had intended for each of us to suffer in his hands for a few days before being shipped off to one of those hell-on-earth-camps. He found me first but I struggled. I cursed; I did everything possible to buy time. There was a small plane, already positioned towards an American war ship with Union Jack on it. Back then, it was almost impossible to fit three people in a plane like that but they managed somehow. Probably complained and argued with each other the whole way through but they did make it to a secret check point (like I'm going to tell you where it is). America took them from there; he had a scouting boat that let him go ahead of his troops. I had saved someone important to me, specifically, three people who saw the battle through to the end. To this day, I imagine Japan is still trying to figure out why I died for the first time (for each country cannot die forever) with a smile on my lips.

You weren't even there, a talk with Scotland after my independence confirmed on the day of my fall; you were calmly sitting in your library, reading a book with a cup of tea at your side. When you heard the news you didn't bat an eyelash even when your government was in an uproar. So what am I to you? Money? Power? I want to know, was I ever anything more than another colony, another chance to expand, another chance to control a whole country? Was I ever a human to you?


	12. Malaysia

_**A/N: So yes...I apologize profusely for my lateness and Malaysia is finally out. Particular apologizes to Era-Basilisk who this character is based off of and to Sera, Freezing and Serendipity who've stuck with me while I've been out of the country and without a good muse for several weeks *bows*. I hope you four in particular enjoy what I've finally gotten out! There is still a chance the rating will go up after I stop procrastinating and finally get on with editing. Submission of Characters is still open and I might throw in Virginia somewhere down the road so please bear with me ^^" **_

_**Notes: Malaysia doesn't have a mentioned name in this chapter but I imagine it might mean 'son' because think he would see himself as the son of his land, the heir to a unique society and I don't want to pull out Google Translate seeing how the inaccuracies seem to be rampant. He also mostly holds Japan responsible for his suffering but says that England started it by bringing him into the international world but really, given the circumstances it might have been better for Malaysia to have been under English rule. On the other hand, the Brits inadvertently caused a identity crisis in Malaysia so there's that. Malaysia was first Portugal's colony, then Netherlands, split between Netherlands and England and then just England. Singapore could have been a part of Malaysia but Singapore had a sense of independence and protested strongly which is arguably a British doing as well but tensions have cooled slightly as of late. Today Malaysia is a blend of both tradition and the modern world so at the moment Malaysia is doing alright, certainly not the best but alright. Japan is a major antagonist, taking 73,000 Malays to the Thai-Burma railway; think gulags or Nazi prison camps in this case. The Chinese in Malaysia are ostracized but grudgingly accepted because of their work ethics and success. As a whole they're not considered Malays and there's probably a fair amount of Chinese-Malay interbreeding but even to today they're a minority group that's been suppressed by a very nationalistic Malay government. Indians are also a minority group but they're a bit of a separate entity, fighting each other because of cast and religion. There was a point where there was fighting in the streets and the Japanese massacres did little to help with the Japanese also had a particular interest in exterminating these Chinese in the most horrible way possible. While the Malays didn't like them, a moderate mind would have been horrified, only the most radical would encourage it.  
**_

_**Warnings: no torture scene this time but it is mentioned; Japanese in WWII; England as an Imperalist**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own sadly. **_

Sigh. I really don't feel like writing this to you right now. First of all, you were the third European power that took control of me after Portugal and Netherlands. By then, I was more than fed up with all of you pale faced, control freaks and racist people. I was done and the minute half of me was handed over from Netherlands to you. I kicked him and said some curses he may or may not have understood and stormed out of the room. Childish I know but it was one of the few ways I could express myself to him. He knew when I was angry, but he didn't know when I was happy or sad. I found that rather strange or maybe he did know how I felt but hid it well. Or maybe I hid it too well for him to notice. But at least, my time under Europeans was short in the whole history of my country. Influential but short and the Malays are still Malays even if they like Western movies. Not like Canada or Iceland who suffered much longer than I did under white men with few morals and were so changed that they are hardly recognizable to what they once were.

For the longest time I was my own person, I had my own culture and food with no interference other than Indian or Chinese trading ships that would go by. I ignored them for the most part; some of my people traded, that was their business, not mine. It was interesting to see what they brought though and when my curiosity got the better of me, I'd talk to them. China wasn't likeable, even from the start but India was alright. Cordial at least and that had to count for something. I'd go out and explore some of the neighboring islands just for curiosity's sake. These voyages were three, maybe four days long and one of the most enjoyable times I've had by myself. The soft rocking of the waves and the starlit sky with fruit aplenty in the boat…it was close as I could get to a piece of heaven. Free, not having anything tying me down, I thought that was the best life there was. But with it came a distinct loneliness, something empty in my beating heart so I landed my home to find new people. Most of the islands belonged to some other indigenous folk, friendly and unfriendly. I've been nearly brained by a club but also given an equivalent of a feast but I figured at the time that it could be worse. On one occasion, there was another island that looked a bit like me and a bit like the Chinese men that came by.

This was Singapore, the girl you made you fortress and the folly that took you out of the Pacific Ocean. I can't say we get along but I can't say that I enjoyed seeing her fall either. I thought she needed protection, she didn't life far from me and she seemed so small. The fact that she was one of the wealthiest colonies in existence didn't hurt either but she, like me, wanted her independence. Even though now I still try and convince her that her independence wasn't for the better that it was safer with another personification at her side she won't listen. You and Japan both embittered her and in a way, convinced her that she couldn't trust anyone that wanted control over her. It's rather hypocritical of me to want her to stay with me but I thought it'd be better for her in the long run. When she climbed the economic ladder to the top though; I decided to start backing off a bit. We will fight over rights to the sea and corruption, all of the things we could possibly pick on but that's normal. For better or worse, we're related. And no matter what we disagree on, we'll still be family. And it definitely doesn't change the fact that we both died for each other.

I believe all of this started in the 19th century. I don't bother with dates' they only serve as depressing reminders of time passing by. Now mind you, I was fine with how I was living. It wasn't the glamorous, glided halls India and China had but it was pleasant and practical. It worked and that's what mattered to me then. That was the main reason why I decided to reconstruct the whole place after you burned it down to shoo me out. The few things I salvaged from my only home were either destroyed or given to some other European nation. The only thing I managed to keep was a charm, a lucky charm. Little good it did me when I was dragged forcibly to your home. As all personifications that you conquered, I went snapping and snarling defiance. Stubbornly I refused to bend to you as you brought in new people, not just the English but the Chinese and Indians as well. These newcomers…none of them were welcome. They were beginning to hurt my identity as a country and for a time, they almost dominated the Malays. Almost. It was too close for my comfort but in the end, I managed to salvage myself, the old me and continue on.

Speaking of salvaging, it's nothing short of a miracle that I managed to salve my physical being after what you put me through. No, I'm not going to write it here like some of the others have. They have not suffered what I have and though in some cases their suffering is worse; I have no heart to open old wounds. I however will say this. Bamboo torture was introduced to you by China and used effectively. As was water torture. And hanging. You know England, you haven't executed any of your British Citizens for a century or more now and yet you've killed over a thousand of your colonies people through this method. At least it was quick. Not like getting water dropped between your eyes for a whole week. I hardly know how I kept my sanity; perhaps it was my people. After all, their strength is mine so I'm inclined to think that it was they that got me through. When I'd 'fall asleep' I could hear their voices, talking. All countries can but they're often tuned out because of the sheer number of people. However in those flashes between life and death...it was my comfort. My solace. It was to the point where I thought I couldn't live without it and even now, right before I go to bed I spend ten minutes to an hour just listening. Hear parents say good night and tuck their children in. Businesses close, the chatter slows into a more relaxed reflection of everything. I like to think that the relaxed reflection is me now: The noon was when I was free. One PM is when Europeans came. 3:00 you came. 5:00 Blood came. 7:00 A struggling new nation 9:00 Thought.

The World Wars. A time all of us crown colonies despise you for. Knowing how the order goes, you probably got a mouthful from Australia about ANZAC, you probably know it's your fault Canada needs glasses; you probably know that India nearly died because of you and that Singapore fell because of your idiotic general. I went to help her, only because I had managed to get into a boat in time with Australia and Canada to sped away to the last place we knew was safe. You were being shelled in your home, that's true enough. But you got saved and in the end, didn't have the grace to save us along with you. We had to wait for America to come and liberate us from Japan and when he did, I didn't see you. I saw America. I saw Canada. I saw Australia. But where were you?

The time I cursed you the most was probably when Japan finally took a hold of my home. I might have escaped after Singapore but Japan had his spies. They shipped me to him in the traditional box-with-holes. Their fate was death, I rather not think about Australia's face when he found out I was kidnapped but there was little he could do until American reinforcements came. So I was left in his care to do as he pleased. He talked to me about England's imperialists fault and I ranted it all to him, growled out my anger and my hate for you who had nearly destroyed my very existence with your ignorance. Japan simply nodded along, letting me talk for a long time before asking me if I'd mind terribly if he did away with the Chinese in my land. My reply? I replied that I did not care for them as much as my own people. Japan simply smiled and left, patting my head. Like I had been a good puppy.

And then the bloody time came. Massacre after massacre for those Chinese born and educated. While I disliked them, I didn't want them killed the way they were killed. Maybe driven away, sent back to China, that I would have agreed to. But killed? In a street, with the family you knew and loved? No country in their right mind would have done that. Why had you left me to deal with this monster? A monster who had abducted seventy-three thousand of my people to put them to work on the Railway of Death. Did you have no graces, no power to negotiate a better end? Did you have no strength left to save the innocent souls working away in Thailand for nothing? For a railway that was never completed? Through the inflation, the blood on the streets until the point where I grew so rebellious I was condemned to the same railway countless people died on I blamed Japan first, you second. Japan was powerful I knew that. But he fell in the end. So you should have been stronger right? Or was America the one who pulled all of the weight in the end?

There were moments I thought maybe; maybe you did care enough to save me. But I had to wait, wait until America brought the allies to liberate me. One month later he did the unthinkable to get Japan to give up his hold on all of us Asian colonies, the ones you failed, and took me out of the railway. So that I might return home.

Or was it home? It had changed so much from the simple wooden house among the trees and the small but sturdy boats I had slept in as I dreamt of other island paradises like my home. The Allies were to help me get back up on my feet but you; you went messing around with my politics until it caused a whole crisis. Those Chinese parties started causing violence on the streets and while I didn't like them, but they were still people in my land and I could never convict them to the fate Japan would have. They affected me, nearly torn me in two. Why couldn't I be Malaysia? Not just some mixed up jumble of Chinese and Indian minorities that couldn't get along, arguing over policies and religion. Was it so hard to be the way I used to be? Just one of many who belonged to the peninsula and islands lush with greenery? I could only see the wooden houses, brown and white along with the graying smoke surrounding the cities. Your very presence, the fact that you even came to my home bringing the rest of the world coming with you, set the spark. I've come far because of you. But I've also given up much because of that. So was it all worth it? If it'd take me out of WWII…maybe. But Japan would have come anyways so was it better that I at least knew how to use a gun, knew how to bloody my hands for soldiers whose only fault was their loyalty to a monster.

So now I write this. Some people will tell you in detail what happened. But you should already know what you've done right? May this be my reminder to you of what happened to me. I could have been happy I suppose. Maybe I would have treasured Singapore more. Maybe I would have cared for China and India more. Maybe if you'd come with kindness I wouldn't have to send this to you to get my point. Actions speak louder than words right? Now all I have is problems that never existed before and a weariness in my hand and head. Nighttime has begun in my life. It started when you brought the setting sun. So how long will it be until my life strikes 11: 59 PM. One minute before Death. At 12:00 I'll be gone or reborn into a baby country again. Once I get there, will you be there to make things right? Or will I face the same vicious cycle again. You and I both know if that a country were to fall, I'd go faster than you. Would you do your damnest to try and keep me around? Would you have tried to save me in the end? Because you never seem to have the grace to save us without help. Without our own kin bringing the light to us. A torch was handed to me when I was freed. Your hand was on it but so was America's, Canada's, Australia's, France's, even China's. Was I just not good enough for you to have my own torch. All of us know that you've never given a torch alone. And each of us have torches of our own from our own Ancients. So you're not the first. Not the last either. Maybe to some of us your another chapter in our long lives. There is however, one torch you can give that is solely your own. Who is it for? Why don't you find out? It's not my place to say who it is. But is most definitely right for me to say that this person has probably suffered the most issues because of you. Who is it you'll ask me. Just keep reading England. Maybe you'll finally understand who we really are then.


	13. New York Bonus Chapter

_**A/N: Ok, I know it's been a while since I updated so I'm going to apologize by posting The New York Bonus Chapter! Order is now: Sealand, Cameroon or Nigeria then the British Isles than the epilogue that may or may not extend a few more chapters. I did say this was to be done by the end of September but it looks like it might extend into November at the very latest. I apologize for the lack of weekly updates though I did need to get my muse back to writing all of these stories. Moving on! **_

_**Notes: New York is fairly tall with dark brown hair and a blonde fringe. His eyes started at a opal color but turned green then hazel. His eyes were opal when he was when he was still a group of tribes and he got the name Sleepless Beaver. Why? The Beaver is New York's state animal first of all, New York is the City that Never Sleeps, and beavers work harder than the majority of America. So I thought it'd be appropriate for this state to receive this name. New York was first found by the Dutch and while England owned most of it until the Dutch turned it over, New York City and Albany were Dutch land so New York still meets Netherlands first. I also made him close to South Italy and Ireland since both of them had a large impact on American culture and the people. Each state has around 5-10% Irish and/or Italian in them so naturally, they're quite close. I also mentioned the Bluebird, New York's state bird and the state birds of California, Arizona and New Mexico. I'd imagine due to the very extensive trade routes that existed between native tribes there would have been a fair chance that the East met the West long before Manifest Destiny. The Western states have their own story, namely under Spain but that's for another time. Island is also mentioned, arguing with Netherlands but she doesn't have much character development in this chapter. I also gave New York an opinion that may or may not be true since I don't live in New York but it's that he never liked slavery. Historically it's fairly accurate since New York was one of the 'free' states but it also has a history of discrimination so yes, I'm walking a very fine line with the matter. Theodore Roosevelt is also mention, those who don't know who he is, google it since he did an awful lot and I don't want to drag this note too long. He was the first in America to start fixing up factory conditions which were originally next to slave like so since New York suffered so much from this less-than-shiny part of American history, I'd imagine he'd be grateful to him. **_

_**Warnings: There is a torture scene that's surrounded by line breaks so you can skip it but there are also a couple bloody parts. Once I finish and rewrite some of the other chapters the rating probably will go up but for now, I'm going to do what I can to keep it T unless the mods go after me. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia and can't claim New York because it's just too much work... **_

New York:

Once upon a time there was a young personification named Sleepless Beaver. His life was his work, surviving each winter, farming each spring, hunting each summer, collecting in fall and repeat. He had many siblings to associate with, hundreds, maybe even thousands in the summer of his life. Play, play and play all day under the watchful eye of their mother. She loved them, coddled them when they cried, challenged them when they needed it. Sometimes his aunt would come over with a couple of her own children. They were older, sadder somehow. But they always brightened when they played. So Sleepless Beaver did not notice until the evening of his days. Support. Friendship. His family gave him the happiest days of his life. But some of them started leaving. At first he paid no mind. They were from the West. They lived too far to visit often. Time passed. Too many winters since they left. Sleepless Beaver started to worry. Coded messages in the language he shared with the bluest bird he'd ever seen but no reply. Nothing from the quail, the wren and the runner. He didn't know what was wrong.

Then came the white men. So strange are they. They can only communicate with crude hand gestures. A man, tall with striking green eyes that bore into Sleepless Beaver's slightly droopy earth colored ones. The new man spoke with a gruff, harsh voice, analyzing the land with a practiced eye. Sleepless Beaver is wary, what is he here for? He brings strange shiny things and colored cloth. Sleepless Beaver offers a few skins of trapped deer once they're held out to him. Nodding the new man takes the skins and Sleepless Beaver takes the shiny object. With it he can see his reflection. It surprises him. A lake caught into something hard…like stone. A polished stone. Over time, they become business partners. Sleepless Beaver learns a bit of the new language the pale man brings. He asks for his name. The pale man calls himself Netherlands. Sleepless Beaver tastes the name and nods. It suits the man. He says that they will be brothers someday. But Netherlands doesn't understand the words. He only nods. Sleepless Beaver is content. He has a new friend from over the seas. But his aunt dislikes him. She prophesies against him.

_Two lions with gold clouding their minds _

_Are the rot and downfall of hard workers_

_Noble they act_

_As if they were kings_

_Sinful they are_

_Selfish and blind are thee_

_Bathing their subjects in blood _

Both of them snap at each other in different languages. New Netherlands doesn't understand that both of them have been fighting, will be fighting for centuries. And in time…he leaves. New Netherlands is sad. He thought that they could have been brothers. The tips of his fringe are the same color as the man and his eyes hold a flicker of green. His aunt sees this, frowns but does not comment. His mother is worried though. She can see the lines of regret on her friend's face. Aunt repeats the prophecy to her. Mother worries even more now.

A new white man only much less pleasant. He does not bring the same friendship Netherlands offers. His voice is much more flat compared to the guttural language New Netherlands recognizes from Netherlands. In time he'd learn the difference. The hard way. With a red hot poker and a cackling white man holding a children's guide to the English alphabet. Sleepless Beaver has never been so hurt before. Scrapes and bruises. A shattered bone. A sword twisting in his back. Coughing up cartloads of blood. _Bathing their subjects in blood. _I, New York know the truth now.

Reluctantly I watched my once powerful people fade into historical anonymity. I helped them fight. With a bow and arrow I killed white men. They fall by the dozen. It's not enough. Too many guns. Then Sickness comes to plague me and my old people. I cannot stay with them to nurse them for England drags me away on a rope, letting my head and body collect the dirt and stones. Thrashing feverishly, red sores galore I tried to fight the viruses inside them, my people. Feeling the horror as so many people start dying. I thought it was the end. The end of the world. In a way it was. All traces of my past; were killed off from the inside out in that epidemic. My eyes lost their opal color after days of rolling in delirium. Emerald green. Blonde hair. When I looked into the mirror I promptly hurled it at the nearest British soldier. A black eye was my price for that.

I watched the construction of the one of the world's greatest harbors. But I felt nothing but sadness, anguish and fear as England lashing his whip behind him. I work. My ethic has not left me. I watched prosperity. It was so superficial, I hated it, loathed it, and when I saw what it did to people, it turned into hate but it was the only reason my health had come back. The only reasons some of my siblings were financially afloat. So gritted my teeth and forced myself to sin as a businessman does to be successful. Raw materials leave and bringing back fine cotton, even silk for the wealthy. Tea, china, silver, sugar, and slaves. My heart goes out to those wretched people who are dragged ashore unwillingly. I don't approve. In time, I'd come to despise it. At that moment though I did nothing but watch. I even owned a slave, a young girl far from home. I have her proper clothes where her counter parts had rags. I like to think she knew I was a good person but sometimes I'd catch her glaring at me. I don't blame her. Why should I when she had every right to? I let her do as she pleased so long as there was food and the house was clean. I let her marry. I let her keep her children. Even when her husband, owned by another man was sold elsewhere I tried to give her some support. Toys for the children. Books. Cotton clothes. Blankets. When she finally got old she thanked me and asked if I could free her children, all grown up. I did so.

My chest always seems to let out an unintentional burst of pride whenever I see a group of red-haired men and women walk ashore. They from Ireland or Scotland. It's a place I did not know about them. I had ask them about it, fascinated in a culture that lived so close to England and yet so different form him. They tell me easily about their home, chuckling, inviting me over for dinner. They are more than kind, they work hard and they prosper. At times they don't but they work hard to the end and that has to account for something. I was not blind to the 1920s. I know I was corrupt then. But at the end of the story, I may justify myself to that matter. A man with flaming red hair pulled me aside one day, back in 1770. He introduces himself as the representative of Ireland. I smile broadly at him and we shake hands. We trade. I let his people in. He's a brother that's never betrayed me.

I'm often called away on business so to speak. That is not entirely false. But not completely true either. In London where I was to be discussing trade policy, I was being forced into tortures like accepting a brand of the English Coat of Arms. Louisiana has hers, so does a few other English 'states' from back then. I am one of them. But it wasn't my worst memory. I almost wish it was but it wasn't.

It was a slightly hazy, drizzling day in London. It was normal. Not stormy, not clear. Just a murky gray and rain. I was walking along with a black umbrella with poor, sodden shoes that squelched with every step. By the time I reached your mansion I'd thrown the soaked pieces of leather away and walked barefoot. The cobblestone hurt to walk on but it was better than coming into your house with wet shoes. I had had one hell of a beating the last time I did that. Hastily I dried my feet on the mat and you let me inside, cordially, as if we were kind acquaintances. Nodding with equal politeness I stepped inside. The ground was cold, no fire in the house was burning I was sure of it, no carpets to keep the marbled floor away from the blood rushing from my feet. Slightly numbed I followed you quietly, trying to ignore the whimpers and screams behind some of the rooms. I dare not look into some of the open doors, knowing I'd only see a dying personification. I regret coming and I avoided it if I could. England couldn't hurt my like the others. I had the wealthiest city in America at the time. Physically hurting me might hurt my economy and then he would suffer too. So instead he decided to use psychological torture. How?

* * *

By making me watch each of my siblings get tortured to death. Remember, that I was Sleepless Beaver once. There were thousands of siblings that had frolicked in America once. One by one you pulled up dying, feverish personifications I knew. I loved. I raised. I shared. I gave. I battled. Some of them would smile weakly; some of them screamed at me, others still gave me their dying wish. But I watched each one of them. Die.

_Beaver! Help me! England drives his sword into the sobbing girl. She's chained up; reduced to rags rather than the fine buckskin she once wore. I'm on a rack but facing England. I shout at him to stop. Stop it! Stop it! Please! I feel tears in my eyes as he cut of her hand. Her other hand. Her right foot. Left foot. She can't walk now, humiliated as she tries to crawl on the stumps of where her feet and hands once where. Shouted at England again: Stop it you damn bastard! Let her go! You've done enough! Enough! _

_It's not enough dear York, England says silkily dragging the girl by the scruff, any last words to your dear little sister? You raised her didn't you, just like I raised you. _

_Please, please I'll do anything, just spare them. Anything? What more could you offer me York; I've already taken what I've wanted from you. He doesn't need to remind me what he's taken. Cringing I recalled the shame but throw it away; what do you want England? _

_To break you. My eyes widen as he continues hacking off pieces of limb from my little sister, she cries growing weaker and weaker as her blood gets on my skin. Gutting her she throws up a clot of blood into my face. I can't say anything but watch life go out of her eyes. No more sunny afternoons rolling down hills. Shaking I looked at England, calmly throwing the body or the pieces of it into a corner. I scream at him, crying out profanities in a hundred tongues. A crunch and a rag. Struggling even more I try to rip my hands free form the shackles, bite out the gag in my mouth. He drags in another, a large man New York recognizes as the brother he'd curled up against after battle. A slow acting poison is how this man goes, not shot down like the warrior but reduced to a writhing mess on the floor as he was burned from the inside out. Next a snarling woman clutching a dead child to her chest. She dragged hers out particularly long, killing child after child until she went insane. Her last child was forced to put a knife through her chest and was beheaded shortly afterwards. No more laughing children with their mother washing the laundry at the river beds. On and on. Until most of the natives in the State of New York were dead._

* * *

Blank. Impassive. Poker-faced. I was like that for the longest time afterward. Straight through the American Revolution up until Theodore Roosevelt. I was captured in the war by you, tortured as was customary but it stopped hurting. I wasn't fazed and eventually you gave up trying. I was broken, chipped off my old self if you will. The others were too, some more than me, some less than me. We weren't shattered; we wouldn't have people if we were. But there were cracks, whole pieces missing. Over time we tried to paint them over with different colors. It never worked. So many different people pouring into my land but all of them were suffering too. More cracks to the glass. I resigned from being the capital, urging Virginia and Maryland to make it on a plot of land between their borders. I didn't want to open to another personification from overseas. Ireland had stopped visiting, too much pain from the famines. I let him, in a way both of us needed time away from each other. Netherlands still stopped at port but there was hardly a word between us. Lithuania, France, Germany. All of them have their people here in substantial amounts. And then there was South Italy.

He was foul tempered for sure, and my demeanor probably irritated him even more. I remembered him shouting something about self pitying. But it was never pity I felt. It was fear, sorrow, grief but never pity. South Italy found out, slowly, bits and pieces, hints from my other siblings that weren't so cracked. So he stopped but quietly introduced me to Italian food, his culture, the little simple things I'd forgotten in exchange for a gun and sword. Like how to make breakfast (well). How to garden (something beautiful instead of essential). How to laugh (because the world doesn't take enough jokes). How to play (because it's not just for children). How to sing (because it's a form of expression). How to dance (because it works off energy). How to talk to others (because I'd forgotten anything but manipulation). So I healed. Slowly. New glass filled the cracks and beautiful paint covered it. By 1970 I was on top of the world in a sense with new technology coming out so often, new songs that made America famous, an industry so productive for a time I had everything I could have wanted. My siblings had healed their wounds too. They were happy. They were interacting. It was a dream.

But war hasn't stopped. There are enough of us now that we take turns at it. Sometimes we win. Sometimes we lose. But no one can win them all. Right now I'm writing this from one of the USA's embassies in Middle East thanks to a certain date: 9/11. This war…was pretty useless in anything but avenging the two black marks on my back. In the year it happened I was all for it but now, it's useless even if I still grieve for loss. Why else would there still be vigils on that date. I learned to move on though, keep going forward even as some of my siblings try to cling on to the past. The only thing that's stayed the same is that I try to avoid international interaction with you except for business. Only for business.


End file.
